


各职业CP小故事

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Human, M/M, Night Elf, Orc, Troll - Freeform, blood elf
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>血精灵总受。<br/>暗夜精灵猎人x血精灵战士<br/>兽人战士x血精灵盗贼<br/>巨魔猎人x血精灵牧师<br/>人类DKx人类圣骑士<br/>人类暗牧x人类圣骑士<br/>血精灵法师x血精灵术士<br/>亡灵法师x血精灵盗贼<br/>巨魔萨满X血精灵DK<br/>血精灵死亡骑士X血精灵圣骑士<br/>以后再补充。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 要爱护小动物（NE猎人XBE战士，含番外）

亚尔曼•血战是一名热爱扒皮的血精灵战士，用他的话说，如果在森林里看到动物尸体不扒皮那简直是暴殓天物。

对于扒皮的心得，亚尔曼可以讲上三天三夜，但是最得意的方法就是跟住一个正在猎杀动物的人，然后轻轻松松的就可以扒个痛快！要是没有碰到的话，见到小动物直接冲锋、巨人打击，然后一个斩杀，就可以畅快淋漓的扒皮了。

这一片森林的小动物都没有了，亚尔曼惆怅的扒完了最后一张皮，准备离开的时候，突然发现一只熊蹲在不远处呲着牙看着他，亚尔曼一下子就精神起来，不管三七二十一，一个冲锋就过去了……然后一张大网就扣住了他。扣住他的网看起来很轻薄，但是韧性很大，他用斧子砍了两下都没有砍动，有些焦躁的血精灵扔掉了斧子，开始用灵巧的手指去寻找网子的封口。

伊翁•影歌正在寻找森林里的一个稀有的动物，先天与动物亲近的猎人就把自己的熊放在陷阱附近游荡，自己隐藏在暗影里。但是他万万没有想到的是，一个白皮肤的变种精灵会落入他的陷阱里，等他看清楚精灵的面貌，便生出了一股怒气——这是血精灵，而且还是在这个森林里屠杀小动物的血精灵战士，他的身上已经沾染了不少动物的鲜血。  
从暗影里走了出来，伊翁捡起了血精灵掉在地上的斧子——精致的工艺属于奎尔萨拉斯的手艺。  
亚尔曼在看到有人走过来时，就停止了寻找封口，尤其是站在他面前的是一个暗夜精灵的时候。冷冷的看着暗夜精灵捡起了自己的斧子，打量着斧子的工艺，亚尔曼发出了一声嗤笑：“愚蠢的暗夜精灵。”  
伊翁收起了斧子，扫了一眼网子里的血精灵：“都掉入陷阱里了，还真是很愚蠢。”然后就拖着网子一路回到了他的临时营地。  
“放我出去，该死的暗夜精灵！”血精灵咒骂着，“野蛮的、食古不化、没有教养、不懂得荣誉的卑贱杂种……”  
“有力气咒骂我，不如想想自己怎么脱身。”伊翁回敬，“几千年不见，真是退化不少。”伊翁停了下来，拿出了一条绳子，在血精灵的后脖子处给了一记手刀，血精灵就昏了过去。

等到亚尔曼清醒的时候，已经是天黑了，他活动了活动脖子，还残留着被敲击的酸痛感，然后他感觉到手脚都被绑了起来，身上还有些发凉。费力的挪动身躯，他发现他的盔甲早就不知道哪里去了，全身上下只穿了一条内裤……那个卑贱的暗夜精灵是个变态！  
“卑鄙的暗夜精灵！”亚尔曼咒骂着。  
“那也比落入陷阱的、出身高贵的血精灵好。”伊翁淡淡地说，蹲下身体，用手指故意地在血精灵的凸起上揉捏了两下，血精灵的身体一下子就绷紧了：“死基佬，滚开！”伊翁扬了扬眉：“死基佬？”  
血精灵的脸涨得通红，显然刚才的揉捏让他的身体起了反应——伊翁看到血精灵的内裤被顶起了一个帐篷，了然地笑了起来：“原来你是个基佬。”  
“滚开！”血精灵气极败坏地吼道，“离我远点！”  
“如果我说不呢？”伊翁坏心眼地用两只手分别揉捏起血精灵胸前的凸起，很快他就听到了血精灵压抑起来的低低的喘息声，同时下身的帐篷支起得更大了。

暗夜精灵都是疯子！  
这是亚尔曼得出的结论，那个卑劣的暗夜精灵，居然揉捏自己的乳头——恰到好处的力道，让亚尔曼无法招架，更何况他是以几乎全裸的状态被绑在暗夜精灵的面前，这让他的身体对于刺激显得格外敏感，尤其是他还不知道暗夜精灵会用什么手段对付自己的时候，精神上的时刻紧绷让他把这种敏感放大了。于是悲剧的他就在暗夜精灵玩弄他的乳头时，勃起了。  
压抑了自己的喘息，亚尔曼希望暗夜精灵不要知道他被撩拨得非常痛苦，但是他显然忘记了远亲们跟他一样，都是有着尖尖耳朵，对于声音格外敏感的精灵。在他压抑喘息的时候，暗夜精灵已经不满足于揉捏他的乳头，转而隔着内裤去套弄他的勃起，柔软的布料包裹着那里，再加上适当的刺激，很快内裤就被阴湿了一大片，而亚尔曼的脸上也出现了潮红色，他的喘息声已经压抑不住了，呻吟慢慢地漏了出来。

伊翁觉得有趣极了，仅仅是揉了揉血精灵的乳头就让他的下身硬了起来，随便套弄了两下就看到内裤被阴湿了，断断续续的呻吟声真是好听。要是把他的内裤扒了，仔细把玩呢？伊翁是个行动派，立刻就把血精灵的内裤扒了，用常年握弓的手指抚过那已经流泪的前端，细细地抚慰着，一点一点地诱惑着，然后他发现血精灵弓起了腰身，在他的手中摩擦起来，很快，一股乳白色的液体就释放在了他的手中。  
手指沿着血精灵的脊柱下滑，一点一点滑落到了股间的秘穴里，血精灵的身体绷得更紧了，伊翁感觉到了血精灵的排斥，却好奇地将手上的乳白色液体涂在了那个害羞的秘穴上，然后用一根手指捅了进去。

赤裸裸的羞辱。  
亚尔曼被暗夜精灵撸射了还不算，那个该死的暗夜精灵居然用手指侵犯了他的后穴，这让亚尔曼非常的难堪，但是当暗夜精灵的手指曲起，触碰到了那个敏感的区域时，他又忍不住叫了出来。  
汗水打湿了他的头发，也让他的全身像泡在水里一样，然后他就看着暗夜精灵的眼睛里闪烁着欲望之火，再然后，就是一双腿的束缚被解开，他被暗夜精灵压在了身下，曲起双腿被暗夜精灵侵犯了。

被欲望折磨的血精灵再配上他出色的容貌，很容易勾起让人侵犯的欲望，更何况这名血精灵已经被汗水浸透了，常年训练而显得虽然劲瘦却异常健美的身材，伊翁觉得自己的喉咙有些发干，他解开了束缚着血精灵双腿的绳子，把他压在地上，曲起他的双腿，解开自己腰带后，将身体埋了进去。  
温柔而湿润的甬道让伊翁感到了一阵舒爽，而慢慢收缩的肠壁让伊翁有了一种被吸附的错觉，这种感觉十分美妙，不一会儿，伊翁就享受得抽送起来，而身下的血精灵也哼哼唧唧地呻吟起来，从压抑的低吟到放肆的大叫。

身体完全背叛了亚尔曼，在被暗夜精灵侵犯的同时，他的身体正在享受着这种交合的快感，甚至他自己已经控制不住的大叫起来，他在乞求暗夜精灵给予更多的刺激，生理上的泪水顺着眼角不断地滑落，而曾经释放过的勃起再次挺立了起来。  
“给我，给我更多……”

无意识的呻吟深深地刺激了伊翁，他抓起了那个未被爱抚的地方，手指掠过暴突的血管与青筋，给予更强烈的刺激，然后他就感觉到身下的血精灵身体一阵僵硬，弓起了腰身，乳白色的液体就喷洒在两人之间，在血精灵达到高潮之后，肠壁进一步收缩，夹得伊翁眼前一片空白，然后他就缴械了。

大口大口喘着粗气，伊翁看着身下眼神涣散的血精灵，轻轻地印了一个吻在他的额头。

 

（番外）做我的宝宝吧

亚尔曼清醒过来，但他依然被反绑着双手，身体已经被清理干净，甚至内裤也被穿上了，嘴却被带了口嚼，双脚也被绑了起来，一张不知道是什么动物的毛皮充当被子盖在自己的身上，那个该死的暗夜精灵猎人早就不知道去向，只有一只熊趴在他旁边，一旦他有什么动静，那只熊就睁开眼睛看了看他。这让亚尔曼更加恼怒——真他妈的丢人！想剥皮看错了猎人的宠物，还中了猎人的陷阱，最后稀里糊涂的被强奸了还不算，自己还被强得享受起来，简直是丢死辛多雷的脸了，这要是被其他血精灵知道了，简直是……亚尔曼不敢想象下去，他现在急需要做的是，怎么能从熊的看守上逃脱出去——就算让他穿着内裤逃跑都行，只要不被猎人抓回来，怎么也得能报仇。  
熊虽然聪明，但是亚尔曼不是笨蛋，他利用熊会对他的动作有所反应，故意做了一些不是逃跑的举动，一点一点的刺激熊，最后熊已经不管他弄出什么动静都不会睁开眼睛后，亚尔曼偷偷用找出的尖利石头磨开了手上的绳子，悄悄的解开了脚上的绳子，裹着毛皮，蹑手蹑脚的离开了帐篷，撒腿就跑——被一个巨大的动物扑倒在地上，回过头，亚尔曼沮丧的看到那只看守他的熊将爪子按住他的肩膀。

伊翁回到自己的帐篷前，看到了被熊压在地上的血精灵，就明白是怎么回事，他让熊离开了血精灵，自己蹲在战士的面前，看着垂头丧气的亚尔曼，把他抱了起来，往他嘴里塞了点肉干，又灌了点清水。

整整半天，亚尔曼就被熊压在地上动弹不得，从2天前就没有吃饭的他，又饥又渴，干脆的昏了过去，等他醒来的时候，他看到暗夜精灵抱着自己正在灌水，还给自己几块肉干，觉得腹内饥渴更甚，还没有等他要求什么，他已经被翻过身去，内裤被撸下，噼里啪啦的被树枝抽了屁股。

“不听话的小孩就应该被教训。”伊翁看到亚尔曼咽下了最后一口水，就把他翻过来放在腿上，撸下他的内裤，用手边的树枝抽了他——伊翁勾了勾嘴角，血精灵居然被抽得硬了。真好玩。

自从成年就没有被抽过屁股的亚尔曼，居然趴在暗夜精灵的腿上被抽硬了，屁股火辣辣的疼，下身也肿胀得厉害，亚尔曼觉得太过羞耻，索性把脸埋了起来。

让亚尔曼跪趴在地上，伊翁解开裤子，坚硬的器官顶在禁闭的入口处，亚尔曼一颤，想往前爬去，却被伊翁抓了回来，用力一顶，进入了他的身体……随后，亚尔曼就不想回忆了，他被伊翁艹射了，还缠着伊翁的腰紧紧不放，脸都不要了。

虽然昨天用树枝抽得不重，但是泛着红光的屁股还是火辣辣的疼，被折腾将近一夜的亚尔曼趴在兽皮垫子上根本动不了——伊翁又离开了帐篷，也没用绳子捆住他，只是把他扒光了扔在那里，连穿内裤的待遇都没有了。

休养了半天多，虽然屁股依然热辣辣的疼，但是体力却恢复了一些，强撑着站了起来，亚尔曼向林间走去，趴在旁边的熊睁眼睛看了他一眼，又闭上了眼睛。  
解决了生理问题之后，亚尔曼看了看自己与熊之间的距离，又看看周围的环境，一瘸一拐的向林间深处走去，找了条藤蔓，开始给自己编条裙子遮挡，熊又睁开眼睛看了看他，闭上眼睛睡了。  
藤蔓不够，亚尔曼又往林间深处走去，渐渐远离了暗夜精灵的帐篷，血精灵不再掩饰自己的目的，忍着疼痛在林间飞奔着——开玩笑，身为一名血精灵对于森林有天然的亲近感，不大一会儿，亚尔曼就跑出了森林，身上穿着用藤蔓编的短裙。  
“呸！”亚尔曼吐了吐沫，“那个该死的杂种！下回看我怎么收拾他！”

“你要收拾谁？”伊翁的声音从背后传来，“没想到你的手真巧啊。”  
亚尔曼听到伊翁声音的刹那就举起了拳头，转身向伊翁揍去……伊翁一闪，一个绳套就套上他的脖子上，骤然收紧的绳套，让亚尔曼眼前一黑，就什么都不知道了。

粗糙的麻绳摩擦着身体，引起血精灵一阵阵的痉挛，全身赤裸的亚尔曼被粗糙的麻绳捆绑了全身，充分经过盐水泡过的麻绳勒进了血精灵的肉里，稍微一动就会勒出血痕，绳子上的盐就会渗进伤口，那种折磨像是被蚂蚁啃过一样，但是偏偏是这样的折磨让血精灵很快硬了起来，再加上伊翁的撸动跟粗暴的抽插，亚尔曼除了哭泣求饶，什么也做不了。

等到伊翁惩罚够了亚尔曼，血精灵早就昏过去了，眼角还淌着泪水。

浑身酸痛麻木的亚尔曼醒来之后，看到伊翁还睡着，强撑着要去拿匕首，结果听到了伊翁的声音：“你要敢拿匕首刺我，就小心你今晚好不好过。”血精灵丧气的回到了垫子上，随即被圈住了腰，暗夜精灵的吻就落在了他的唇上：“别想逃跑了，就当我的宝宝吧。”  
被吻得双颊通红的亚尔曼低声说：“做梦！”  
“那就做到你逃跑不了。”伊翁轻轻的说，手指圈住了亚尔曼的要害。


	2. 加布利尔（兽人战士XBE盗贼）

一个男性血精灵浑身光溜溜分开双腿颤抖跪趴在兽皮垫子上，身后一个绿皮兽人正紧紧抓住他的腰，一前一后的推拉他的身体。  
“再凶猛一些。”血精灵用沙哑的声音说，“艾尔维斯……”  
“你真是个小妖精啊，加布利尔。”艾尔维斯狠狠的撞击他的身体，每次撞击都深深的插入他的体内，感受着肠壁的吸附，那个感觉简直棒极了。  
“呃……”加布利尔低吟了一声，下身颤抖的射出了少许乳白色的液体，就被艾尔维斯翻了过来——痉挛的双腿根本无法环住兽人的腰，只能瘫在床上喘着粗气大张着双腿被兽人猛干，连呻吟都困难起来，可是他不愿意让兽人停下来，仿佛只有这样才能缓解体内的魔瘾。

加布利尔是一名血精灵斥候，本来被派往灰谷执行一趟秘密任务，但是倒霉的是，他被远亲们发现了，只好狼狈的逃离——只能庆幸远亲们没有发现他的陆行鸟，他才能追捕中顺利的逃到了奥格瑞玛，一进入奥格瑞玛，他就昏了过去。  
等他醒来的时候，一个健壮的绿皮兽人正瞅着他。  
“感谢你，兽人。”加布利尔用兽人语说，“加布利尔诚挚的感谢阁下的救命之情。”  
“你叫加布利尔？”兽人看着加布利尔，“啊，你真漂亮，是个迷人的小妖精。”  
加布利尔瞬间就爆了，他抽出匕首直接搭在了兽人的脖子上，危险的眯起了眼睛：“谁是小妖精？”  
“你不是小妖精？”兽人困惑的看了一眼加布利尔，宽厚的手掌猛然捏住了血精灵看起来颇为纤细的手腕，加布利尔觉得手腕一阵剧痛，匕首掉在了地上：“女士玩匕首可不好。”  
“我不是女人！”加布利尔咬牙说，额头上的汗不停地滚落。  
“还说不是女人。”兽人松开了手，加布利尔的手腕上被他抓出了一圈手印：“就算是女兽人也比你强壮了许多，血精灵真是一个奇怪的种族。”  
“不许你侮辱血精灵。”加布利尔又掏出了一把匕首向兽人刺去，结果被兽人轻易的避开。稳了稳心神，血精灵斥候开始寻找这名健壮兽人的破绽，但是还没有等他找 到，深入骨髓里的痛感击败了他——在灰谷时受到诺达希尔影响的身体，叫嚣着对于魔法能量的渴望，他不得不掏出盛有稀释过后太阳之井井水的水晶瓶，平复体内 的痛感，但是这样也给兽人一个破绽，在他收起水晶瓶的时候，他的匕首也被兽人夺取。

“刚才你在干什么？”兽人把玩着血精灵的两把精美匕首，“那个瓶子很漂亮。”  
“不用你管。”失去武器的加布利尔虚弱的瞪着他，太阳之井的能量还要等一会儿才能充满全身——而且，他不能吸食太多，以免成为一名失心者。

静 默在两人之间蔓延开来，兽人突然觉得没有意思，就走到了血精灵面前，把匕首还给了他：“这么漂亮的人，就别玩小孩子的玩意了。哦，我叫艾尔维斯，下回来奥 格瑞玛可以找我……”他的话还没有说完，就看到加布利尔突然抱住了自己吻了上来——血精灵的嘴唇很柔软，味道像是清甜的泉水，看着那张漂亮的脸与优美的嘴 唇，艾尔维斯小心翼翼的不让獠牙伤到他，然后在他们嘴唇分开的时候，他听到了血精灵近乎耳语的请求：“干我，狠狠的干我。”

燥热在加布利 尔的身体里蔓延开来，使用太阳之井井水后，会出现不同的副作用，今天加布利尔就不幸运的赶上了一种副作用——他需要性爱来驱散这种作用，看到旁边安着的兽 人，发达的肌肉、健壮的身躯，还有堪比他腰粗的大腿……他在深深吸了一口气后，准备找兽人求欢，这是他唯一可以想到的办法。但是没有等他过来，兽人就走了 过来，告诉了自己名字，还把匕首还了回来。主动的吻上兽人后，加布利尔发现兽人很小心翼翼的不让獠牙划伤自己的脸，这让他有些意外，但是为了缓解魔瘾带来 的后遗症，他还是开口求了兽人。

轻便的皮甲很容易就从血精灵身上剥落，露出了完美的身材，艾尔维斯惊讶的看着他：“你真的是男性？”这让加布利尔异常羞愤：“我是男性，跟你一样的男性……呃！”  
还 没有等加布利尔说完，艾尔维斯就抓住了他的要害，长年握武器产生的茧子刺激着敏感的部位，骄傲的器官就那样挺立了起来。血精灵喘息的在兽人手中抽送，粗糙 的手掌摩擦着敏感的部位，让他很快就缴械了。兽人看了看手中的精液，把加布利尔推到在厚厚的兽皮垫子上，折起他的双腿，露出了紧闭的穴口——然后温热的精 液全数涂在了那里。兽人的手指探了进去，血精灵双手分开在身体两侧，紧紧的抓住了身下的皮毛，虽然在军队里也会在缺少女人的情况下互相慰藉，但是绝对不会 像兽人这样直接，血精灵是很有情调的种族，这种赤裸裸的欲望，使得被太阳之井井水刺激的身体完全没有准备好，兽人的手指既粗糙又粗厚，窄小的入口虽然有精 液的润滑，也是有些痛楚，这还仅仅是第一根手指，加布利尔向艾尔维斯的胯下一瞄，那个东西的形状，恐怕他要吞进三根兽人手指那么粗细的东西才成，血精灵努 力放松自己的身体，随着兽人手指的抽插而渐渐敞开的穴口，一点一点的容纳着兽人的进出，一根、两根，直到三根手指都可以轻松进出后，窄小的入口处随着手指 的抽插发出了水声，兽人的眼睛眯了起来，抽出手指解开了自己的裤子。又粗又黑又长的器官顶在了血精灵的入口处，跟着一阵剧痛让加布利尔咬上了自己的嘴唇， 他清楚的感受到了被劈成两半的感觉，像是楔子在缓缓的钉入到体内，汗水把头发打湿，黏糊糊的贴在加布利尔的脸上，感觉到兽人完全埋入体内后，血精灵被折起 的双腿主动缠上他的腰，跟着血精灵感受体内一阵空虚，然后是再被填满……  
“呃……啊！”在加布利尔适应之后，兽人的速度突然加快了，每次进入体内 与抽出时，都会研磨到敏感的腺体，让血精灵呻吟出声，下体在激烈的刺激下再度站起，透明的液体从顶端越冒越多……然后他就射了。虽然射精的刺激让加布利尔 收紧了肠壁，但是兽人却依然没有满足，他把血精灵抱了起来，顶在了墙上，这让加布利尔不得不用双腿紧紧的环住艾尔维斯的腰，同时双手搂住他的脖子。  
啪啪的撞击声，黏腻的水声，让加布利尔的脸色通红，他不明白艾尔维斯为什么会用这种姿势干他，但是当胸前的乳头被獠牙磨蹭的时候，酥麻的感觉让他差点从兽人的身上掉下来。  
加布利尔的眼睛半睁着，脸贴在兽皮垫子上，屁股高高的撅起，双手分别被捏在腰侧，分开的双腿不住的抖动着，承受着兽人自上而下的撞击，他已经发不出声音来，除了胸口剧烈的起伏，他已经被干得全身虚脱了。  
被翻转过来后，瘫在垫子上的血精灵大张着双腿，无力合拢，也无法环住艾尔维斯的腰，就那样被操弄着，直到艾尔维斯射了出来。击打在肠壁上的液体几乎把加布利尔填满了一样。

浑身酸疼、尤其是后穴过度使用，让加布利尔根本无法爬起来，他浑身赤裸的躺在垫子上，身上盖了不知道什么皮的被子，转头，他看到艾尔维斯正在局促的看着他，金色的眼睛里有着一丝愧疚：“对不起，我不应该用这种方式对待你。”  
加布利尔觉得自己的嘴角有些抽搐，他努力张了张嘴，干涩的喉咙里发出了嘶嘶的声音：“给我口水。”

（番外）魔瘾比你想象的可怕

再次见到加布利尔的时候，是他在库卡隆执行任务之前，纳兹戈林将军表示奎尔萨拉斯派来了精锐的斥候协助库卡隆在灰谷的任务。加布利尔在几名血精灵斥候中很显眼，一方面是因为他穿了一身红色的皮甲，另一方面是他比他的族人容貌更加出色，身材么……艾尔维斯不禁想起了那个让人贲张的情景，他的下身有点硬了，鼻子下面也有什么液体流了出来。

队伍解散后，艾尔维斯就悄悄的跟在加布利尔的身后，等他走进了一个僻静的角落后，从后面按住他贴在墙上：“好久不见。”  
“好久不见了。”加布利尔没有回头，“想上我？”  
“小妖精，看到你我就硬了。”艾尔维斯用胯下的硬物顶了顶，发现加布利尔也用屁股蹭了他两下，这让艾尔维斯更加把持不住，他把手伸向了血精灵的腰带，把裤子褪到大腿上，露出了形状优美、弹性十足的屁股，用力揉捏了两下后，就握住了血精灵腿间的东西撸动了起来，很快加布利尔的喘息变得粗重起来，他双手抵住墙壁，胸膛起伏的厉害，偶尔还会有低低的呻吟声漏了出来。  
突然，血精灵弓起了腰，片刻的僵直后，乳白色的液体就留在了艾尔维斯的手上。兽人咧嘴笑了笑，把手上的液体全涂在了血精灵臀缝的入口处，用手指开拓那个窄小的甬道，直到三根手指顺利进出后，才解开腰带，挺身捅了进去。

等到艾尔维斯释放之后，血精灵转过身主动吻上了兽人，修长的手指握住了软下去的器官，慢慢的套弄起来，很快，加布利尔再次被压在墙上，一条裤腿从大腿上耷拉下来，一只轻巧的皮靴也被扔在了一边，他的双腿紧紧的环住了兽人的粗壮的腰部，双手搂住兽人的脖子，身体随着兽人的动作起伏着，可以听到润泽的水声与撞击的啪啪声。

“小妖精。”兽人喘着粗气看着上身穿戴整齐，下身几乎一丝不挂的加布利尔，血精灵跨坐在他的身上，像蛇一样扭动着腰。艾尔维斯简直爽透了，血精灵肠壁内的吸附感，还有脸上那个淫荡的表情，简直不能再美妙了。

当血精灵再次套住他的阴茎时，艾尔维斯打掉了他的手，低声说：“明天还有任务，你要把我榨干么？”  
“今天先放过你。”加布利尔喘着粗气说，“明天你可以到我的帐篷里来，看看谁把谁能榨干。”  
摇摇晃晃的加布利尔找到了他的裤子跟皮靴，一弯腰，乳白色的液体就顺着大腿流淌下来，掏出手绢，血精灵当着兽人的面敞开双腿清理。艾尔维斯挑了挑眉，开始整理起自身来——妈的，这个小妖精！眼前有点冒金星，有点纵欲过度。

以后的日子里，艾尔维斯看到加布利尔就有点色变，一开始艾尔维斯仗着自己强壮，没少把加布利尔艹得瘫软不动，甚至每次看到加布利尔被艹得用带着哭腔的祈求也是一种享受，但是当执行回来任务后，加布利尔就非常狂野，自己根本满足不了他的需求，直到后来艾尔维斯才知道加布利尔狂野的原因是太阳井井水的副作用，那样的加布利尔让他特别害怕。

终于，艾尔维斯受不了加布利尔的压榨，向纳兹戈林将军申请，调去北部贫瘠之地去了。  
远离了加布利尔，艾尔维斯长出了一口气：“有魔瘾的小妖精真不能惹。”


	3. 千万不要在醉鬼面前施法（巨魔猎人X血精牧师，含番外）

伊恩·光刃含泪揉着自己几乎被掐折的腰，无力挣脱压在自己身上睡着的巨魔猎人戈索克·猎齿，刚才发生的一切就像是一场噩梦，如果不是自己的后穴还被迫含着巨魔的那根东西。

伊恩·光刃是一名血精灵牧师，刚刚庆祝攻克奥格瑞玛的宴会他没有参加——身为一名牧师，首要任务是照顾那些在攻城战中重伤的勇士。举起法杖，伊恩祈求着圣光的赐予，让他去救治一名重伤的远行者，使他的生命得以延续。圣光在他的引导下，开始修复远行者破败的身体，深及骨髓的伤口止血开始愈合，伊恩相信这个治疗法术过后，这名远行者只要用木板固定好自己的大腿，很快就能恢复健康，就在他准备去取木板的时候，他被人捂住了嘴拖出了伤兵营地。尽管伊恩拼命的挣扎，但是钳制住他身体的那个人反而将他的双手反绑起来，嘴里也塞了一个臭哄哄的东西，就在奥格瑞玛的暗影区一处不起眼的房子里，那个拖他出来的人解开了他洁白的牧师长袍，一只手用力揉搓着他胸前的凸起，一只手解开了他的裤子，粗糙的手指直接挤进了他的后穴里。  
“唔……”被粗暴搅动的后穴让伊恩感到不适，但是胸前被玩弄的凸起又让他的身体感到酥麻，这种痛与快感交织的反应，让伊恩的腿间慢慢地挺立起来。

“怎么会有这么个东西？”正在他身后玩弄他身体的男人发出了声音，伊恩听出来了，就是在庆功宴上被沃金酋长称之为“勇士”的巨魔族的猎人——戈索克·猎齿。  
“唔唔……”被塞进东西的嘴里只能发出这种声音，这对于伊恩来说，简直是灾难。  
“算了，这么漂亮的人，就算是男人也能让人欲罢不能。”戈索克的獠牙慢慢地贴在了伊恩的颈窝上，粗粝的獠牙让伊恩非常不舒服，他扭头避开戈索克的摩擦，却让巨魔有些不满，他一下子被推倒在兽皮垫子上，牧师长袍被褪到了腰间，下摆被撩起紧紧地绑住了他的双臂，而裤子早就被巨魔扔到了一边。戈索克抬起了他的腰，用腿顶在中间，然后是悉悉索索的声音，跟着一阵巨痛冲向了伊恩的大脑，他几乎全身发麻，身体像是被钉入了楔子一样剖成了两半，巨魔根本不给他适应的时间，就那样死死地掐着他的腰推拉起来，这让伊恩几乎在巨痛中昏过去，他只能祈求圣光让他的痛楚减轻一些。

进入伊恩的身体很困难，那处从来没有被开拓的地方夹得戈索克生疼，让他有些迷糊地脑袋清醒了起来——他在干什么？强暴一名血精灵的牧师？还是个男牧师？但是刚才揉搓牧师胸口肌肤的手感，让他觉得非常美妙……手不自觉地松开了牧师的窄腰，用力掰开了紧绷地臀瓣，感受着光滑细腻地臀肉被他掐得青青紫紫，而那个紧窒地入口也因为这样的掰弄而放松了下来，费力地吞纳着他的器官，直到完全没入。  
温暖湿润的甬道，不住地收缩着，那种吸附的感觉真是美妙无比。巨魔在伊恩适应这种粗暴之后，更加用力地掐住他的腰不断推拉，顶得伊恩眼前不断发黑，直到昏了过去。戈索克根本不想理会伊恩是否昏过去，他只想填满那个让他销魂噬骨的地方，他甚至在交合的过程中转换了好几次体位，让伊恩从昏迷中苏醒，又在苏醒中昏迷，浑身上下都是他掐出的印迹，脸上还留有生理刺激下而流淌出的泪水，衬托在白色的牧师长袍下显得格外淫糜。

最终伊恩苏醒的时候，正是自己被巨魔压在身下，双腿完全痉挛地折起，小腹湿得一塌糊涂，嘴里的东西已经被戈索克拿走，但是被刺激过度的身体，让伊恩只能溢出破碎的呻吟，他感觉到身体里的前列腺被摩擦得疼痛，而挺立的器官已经射不出任何东西，却仍然软不下来：“求你，不要了。”伊恩用破碎的声音恳求着巨魔，却没有得到他的怜悯，反而是用手指撸动起那个依旧坚硬地器官。直到伊恩再度收缩起肠壁，才让巨魔满足地射出来。

当伊恩被填满的时候，他的手臂也得到的解放，只是刚刚得到解放的双手推不开压在身上的巨魔——那个该死的巨魔释放之后，就压在了伊恩的身上睡着了，软下来的东西依然塞在他的身体里，而伊恩只能揉着自己酸软的腰，不住地落下了生理性的泪水。

*******************************************

等到戈索克醒来之后，发现自己的某处器官正埋在一个温暖的地方，身下垫子非常柔软，睁开眼睛，他看到了一个全身赤裸的牧师被自己压在身下，而自己的那个东西则一直埋在牧师的体内。巨魔一下子就跳了起来，与牧师连接处发出了“啵”的一声，然后他就看到了那个浑身青青紫紫地牧师垂下了双腿抽搐着，而大敞的腿间流出了红红白白的液体。

他强暴了一名牧师，还是个男牧师——血精灵的牧师。  
这让戈索克万分无语，他扶起了牧师，从他的身体里清理出自己的体液，但是那个吸附的感觉，让戈索克一下子就硬了起来，他眯起了眼睛看着依旧昏迷的牧师，再次将自己的身体埋了进去。

“啊——”突如其来的撞击，让半昏迷中的伊恩醒了过来，他看到完全清醒的巨魔架起自己的双腿粗暴地抽送着。畏缩的想躲开这种冲击，却被牢牢地抓住了腰，即使他把双手掐住了巨魔的手臂，也无法让巨魔停下来，只能承受着巨魔的身体，直到巨魔再次射了出来。

完全瘫软在兽皮垫子上，伊恩流下了屈辱的泪水，但这泪水很快就被巨魔用手指擦去，并且放在嘴里品尝了起来：“味道真好。”

（番外）有本事你别受伤啊

被戈索克强暴后的伊恩并没有找伊恩的麻烦，甚至连新任大酋长那里都没有听到任何的风言风语，这让戈索克非常得意，他每次看到伊恩在伤兵营忙碌的时候，都会想起他皮肤的触感以及那个让他销魂的地方。  
如果不是伊恩太过忙碌，戈索克一定会再次强上他的。

伊恩知道戈索克的想法，但是他绝对不会让巨魔有机会再次折辱他。每每想到那个荒谬的夜晚，伊恩就非常憎恨——酒醉根本就是借口，如果不清醒，他怎么会对自己下手？！不告诉大酋长是因为戈索克是巨魔，他是血精灵。血精灵与巨魔之间的战争持续了上千年，暗矛巨魔与其他巨魔有什么分别？不过是早早的投靠了部落，现在兽人被削弱、牛头人被萨尔说服、被遗忘者与血精灵在卡利姆多没有营地的情况下，找巨魔算账实属不智。但是……伊恩握紧了拳头，千万别受伤啊，戈索克。

一向运气不错的戈索克居然受伤了。作为一名远程的猎人，戈索克受得伤并不重，比较讨厌的是，他受伤的地方，恰好是右臂，这意味着他必须用夹板固定伤臂休息几日，让牧师有充分的时间接好他的骨头。倒霉的是，分配给戈索克的牧师恰好是伊恩•光刃。  
伊恩的牙都要咬碎了，居然让他去照顾戈索克•猎齿？！其他牧师还一副很羡慕的样子，说戈索克是个英雄，能照顾他是荣幸。  
“既然落到我手上了……”伊恩看了看躺在床上的戈索克，不得不说他的运气好，因为战事不紧，所以伊恩用的治疗术是恢复，慢慢治疗，绝不用愈合祷言。

看着伊恩在那里吟唱治疗法术，戈索克享受的眯起了眼睛，从余光中看着那张清俊的脸，还有洁白的牧师长袍下的身体，想着那天在自己身下啜泣的伊恩，戈索克觉得身体的某个器官似乎是不听话的硬了。

虽然压抑了怒火，但是对于戈索克那个赤裸裸的目光，伊恩觉得自己被扒光了一样，随意的瞄了一眼，立刻就懂了戈索克的心思，暴怒让他终止了治疗法术，转身去照顾其他伤员去了。  
暖洋洋的治疗法术中断后，戈索克看了一眼在其他伤员处忙碌的伊恩，欲火一下子就涌向了大脑，他用没有受伤了的左手拉住了伊恩：“牧师，我的治疗还没有结束，我认为有必要进行一次单独治疗。”  
“已经结束了。”伊恩出了自己的手，“还有其他伤员需要治疗，如果你对我不满意，可以找德鲁伊或是萨满。”  
“牧师，你要对病人负责任！”戈索克提高了声音，把治疗部队的负责人引了过来。  
“猎齿先生？”负责人小声说，“伊恩是我们这里最好的牧师，您有什么不满？”  
“他没有把我的伤势稳定下来就去治疗别人了！”戈索克高声说，“而且叫我去找德鲁伊或是萨满。”  
“这样啊。”负责人扫了一眼戈索克的右臂，“伊恩，请你将猎齿先生推进615营帐单独治疗，其他伤员我会叫萨满或是德鲁伊来协助治疗的。”  
“好的。”伊恩面无表情的说，“我马上就去。”

进了615营帐后，戈索克就把伊恩拉到了自己的怀里，尚可活动的左手顺着伊恩的袍子摸了进去。伊恩没有反抗，却在小声的吟唱着什么，不一会儿，戈索克就全身颤抖起来：“你，你，你做了什么？！”  
“真言术•痛。”伊恩从床上站了起来，“好好享受牧师的照顾吧，猎齿先生。”


	4. 亵渎圣光（人类DKx人类骑士，含番外）

冰冷的萨钢盔甲包裹了他健壮的身躯，他那双冰焰冷冷的看着被自己砍成重伤的圣骑士——洁白的铠甲上沾染了鲜血的颜色，锤子被扔到了一边，只能无助的躺在地上喘息着。  
突然产生的欲望让死亡骑士有些措手不及，但当他剥掉骑士的铠甲时，嗜虐的本性从心灵深处升起——曾经，他也是一名高贵的圣骑士，在随同阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔王子殿下出征诺森德后，他被圣光所抛弃，成为了王子殿下的死亡骑士。温暖的圣光与他无缘，所以他憎恨看到的圣骑士，今天这个骑士胆敢在他的面前挑衅，那么他就应该为此付出代价。

寒冰封锁了流血的伤口，却让圣骑士踏入了冰冷的世界，他无力的看着死亡骑士把自己扒个精光，冰冷的手指抚摸上自己的身体，连同被寒冰封锁的地方让他的意识有些模糊，但是，随着寒冰的剥落，他感受到了深入骨髓的疼痛——他的意识被拉了回来，微微皱起了眉头，他咬紧嘴唇不让呼痛的声音泄露出来，但是死亡骑士却残忍的将两把符文剑分别插在了他的双臂上，即使再忍耐疼痛，他也不禁叫了出来。  
腐朽的声带里传来了像寒冰一样的声音：“叫得真好听。”

愤怒的看着死亡骑士，他一字一字的说：“被圣光背弃的骑士，永远无法与圣光同在。”  
死亡骑士大笑了起来：“死亡骑士没有圣光，他要亵渎圣光，让圣骑士堕落。”一只穿重靴的脚踩在了圣骑士的胸口，厚重的靴底让圣骑士呼吸困难，他的眼睛往上翻着，感受死亡骑士故意用靴底的研磨，几乎让他立刻死去。

死亡骑士不懂得调情，他只懂得让身下的圣骑士更加痛苦，沉重的铁靴离开了圣骑士的胸口，却踩上了他的手掌，狠狠的碾压着，本来被胸口重物研磨得发昏的圣骑士已经意识模糊，又被这痛彻心肺的碾压感召唤回了意识，他知道这是死亡骑士的嗜虐本性，他也曾经听同僚提起过，这些曾经跟随阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔的圣骑士被他们堕落的王子转化成为了死亡骑士，圣光抛弃了他们……他们是巫妖王的仆从，是一群嗜虐的怪物。  
圣光啊！圣骑士在心中呐喊，请制裁这个怪物吧，他们应该下地狱去忏悔他们的罪行。  
温柔的光辉从圣骑士的身体里爆发出来，重伤了身体以肉眼可见的速度恢复着，两把符文剑从身上掉落。死亡骑士冷冷地看着圣骑士身上的光辉，却在脚下丢出了枯萎凋零，圣光被死亡的气息笼罩，在圣骑士身上的光辉越来越弱，最终熄灭。  
此时的圣骑士已经摆脱了死亡骑士的束缚，他捡起了自己的锤子：“怪物，去死吧！”  
死亡骑士没有捡起他的符文剑，只是左手空抓一下，一道绿色的能量从圣骑士的胸前涌出，苍白的脸色让圣骑士无法握紧锤子，只能用锤子撑住身躯喘息起来。  
死亡骑士没有放过这个机会，他重重的踹在了圣骑士身上，一口鲜血从圣骑士口中喷出，他被踢出了数步，仍然没有丢掉他的武器，而此时，死亡骑士已经捡起了他的符文剑，脚踩着锤子，迫使圣骑士不得不放弃武器。  
“很好，你成功激怒我了。”冰冷的声音一如既往，死亡骑士在脚下放了一个亵渎，黄绿色的蒸汽渐渐渗入到圣骑士的身体里来，它们在蚕食着圣骑士体内的圣光，把它们变成阴暗扭曲的光芒，一步一步蚕食着圣骑士的思想。  
而在死亡骑士眼中，圣骑士的眼神逐渐涣散，在这个黄绿色的蒸汽中，他常年受到训练的身体布满了这种液体，像是圣光被亵渎一样，死亡骑士知道他已经无法忍受这种欲望，尤其是那种赤裸诱人的身体，他慢慢的解开腰带，把圣骑士压在这片被亵渎的地面上，将他的腿分开到极限，然后默不作声的捅了进去。  
圣骑士连哼都没有哼一声，他的大脑迟钝，圣光被腐蚀，身体被亵渎，促使他无法反应过来。等到身体的疼痛传到大脑的时候，他的股间已经流淌出了红白交错的液体。  
圣光被亵渎，圣骑士屈辱的看着死亡骑士，却无法再这片被亵渎的地面上反抗。他在呼唤圣光，但是圣光却没有回应他。

“圣光不会再照耀你了。”死亡骑士残酷的笑了起来，“我会留下你的性命，等待着下一次的见面。”拍了拍圣骑士的脸，死亡骑士召唤出骷髅战马，离开了。

（番外）堕落

死亡骑士回到了阿彻鲁斯，那里正在迎接着新兵。新兵训练营对于每个死亡骑士来说，是一件非常记忆深刻的事情，从他们醒来开始就要经过残酷的淘汰，身体太过虚弱的直接被扔进了转化场，成为低等的食尸鬼，更悲惨的，是变成缝合材料。除非是巫妖王特意留下培养的，否则没有人能够逃脱这样的命运。  
死亡骑士扫了一眼刚刚被拉起来的新兵，突然他发现了一个熟悉的身影，虽然是赤裸的身体，但是他太熟悉了——那是他曾经亵渎的圣骑士，一名圣骑士出现在这里，只能证明他堕落了。  
想到了奥尔巴兹•血毒的恶毒，死亡骑士只好去求助了他的上司——萨萨里安。萨萨里安扫了一眼死亡骑士：“伯里斯，你确定要那个新生的死亡骑士？”  
“是的。”死亡骑士点头，“请您允许我带走他。”  
“理由？”  
“就像您与库尔迪拉•织亡者一样，我们是兄弟。”  
“哦。”萨萨里安了然地笑了一下。

亵渎渐渐地从身下散去，但是圣骑士一直无法动弹，他保持着自己被死亡骑士强奸的样子，仿佛死去了一般——他的战友看到他这样的凄惨的模样，什么都没有说，因为所有人都知道圣骑士一旦被死亡骑士盯上，都会是这种凄惨的样子，分尸或是强奸，或是用刑，或是直接杀死，什么样子都有。大家只是感叹可怜的安西尔（圣骑士的名字）被一个死亡骑士弄死了。  
再次睁开眼睛的时候，安西尔看到了自己的圣骑士战友——是的，他们全被杀死转化成死亡骑士了。  
眼前那个面色阴沉的高阶死亡骑士，安西尔直觉告诉他，这个死亡骑士非常嗜虐，他看着同伴、还有那些曾经是他们盟友的高等精灵，被那个高阶死亡骑士折磨得奄奄一息，漂亮的精灵被当众强奸、殴打，熬不过去的重新成为一具尸体，被几个食尸鬼毫无尊严的拖走。至于他的战友们，有的被殴打有的被强奸有的干脆就被再次弄成了一具尸体。  
本来安西尔以为自己也会变成这样，但是一个死亡骑士走到他的面前，几个低阶死亡骑士看了他一眼就走开了。  
“从今天起，你就是我的直属部下。”死亡骑士开口，“我叫伯里斯。”  
听到声音，安西尔瞬间抬头看着死亡骑士，愤怒的咆哮：“是你！”  
“是我。”死亡骑士抓起了安西尔，“奥尔贝兹可不喜欢一个懦弱又漂亮的圣骑士……转化为一个真正的死亡骑士。”

空旷的房间里回荡着难耐的呻吟声，安西尔被伯里斯压在身下操弄着身体，死亡的气息缠绕着他的身体……在生前，他被死亡骑士击败，暴力虐待和侵犯；在死后，他依然被死亡骑士暴力侵犯，还成为了他的部下。

死人不应该产生泪水，也不应该产生情绪，但是安西尔知道自己是真切的堕落了，在被伯里斯侮辱之后，对他产生了依赖情绪，在黑暗的道路上，一去不复返。


	5. 吸血鬼之触（人类暗牧X人类骑士，含番外）

因为可怜牧师强尼的马被天灾啃了，圣骑士巴伦才把陷入包围中的牧师带到自己马上，但是他现在异常后悔——本来以为强尼跟自己一样是信仰圣光的人，但是强尼是个将信仰交予暗影的牧师。

冲出了天灾的包围，强尼的手就没有老实过——在巴伦层层铠甲的包裹下，仍然可以放肆的伸进他的裤裆里，理所当然的揉搓起被束缚紧紧的器官，巴伦可以清晰的感受到器官的充血勃起，却被束缚在铠甲内无法纾解。  
“强尼！”恼怒的吼向身后的牧师，那个骚扰的动作终于停止了，但更快的——一个更加柔软、更加灵活的东西钻进了他后面的窄道，不停地在里面转动，他能够感觉到因为挑逗而使他的后穴越发的湿润，甚至在那个东西无意碰触了一个地方后，他舒服的呻吟出声，而前面被铠甲包裹的东西开始叫嚣着释放……  
“强尼……”受不了的巴伦忍不住勒住了马，“你……”  
“是让我来驾马吗？”强尼的声音很平静，一点也听不出来什么，这让巴伦忍不住咒骂了一声，将手上的缰绳交给了强尼，双手开始将腿甲松开，解开了束裤的前端，被压抑了很久的器官就此弹出，巴伦立刻就用手撸动起来。  
在他解开束裤的前端时，强尼也悄悄地解开了自己牧师长袍的前端，释放了一个虚空触须，将巴伦牢牢地束缚在自己的身前，然后一只手拉住缰绳，一只手把圣骑士的束裤褪到了大腿上。巴伦正在体会着前端撸动的快感，突然感觉后面一凉，跟着一个硬邦邦的东西顶了进来，随着马匹的奔跑，不断地侵犯他的身体。  
“住手！强尼！……”圣骑士对于这种赤裸裸的侵犯不能再无动于衷，但是出乎他意料地是——他无法摆脱强尼的钳制，不知道从什么时候起，强尼已经把他牢牢地束缚在自己的身前，马上的颠簸只会加速这种被侵犯的快感，很快，他的屁股下就湿了一大片，而他前面撸动的前端也因为后面的刺激而缴械。  
圣骑士大口大口喘息着，激烈而狂野的交合让他有一种眩晕的感觉，随后他又恐惧起来，因为他的身体被翻转了过来，上半身倚在马鬃上，下半身则是贪婪地吞食着强尼的肉刃，每次抽出的时候，都会依依不舍地吸住，不想让他出去，这让巴伦有些慌乱，他骇然地看着牧师隐藏在兜帽里的脸，似乎是从露出的嘴角那里勾起了一个弧度，然后就是更为激烈地抽插，让圣骑士不得不大张着双腿紧紧地夹住了强尼的腰，双手抓住了牧师的手臂。  
又是一阵剧烈地颠簸，巴伦在马上达到了第二次高潮，这次他的双腿已经软了，身体也开始不住地往马下滑落，如果不是有牧师事先用触须束缚住，恐怕他早就从马上掉下去，沦落成为天灾的食物。

远远地望见了暮冬要塞。  
强尼看了看怀中的圣骑士——失神的双眼，高潮后瘫软的身体，还有马上、盔甲上的可疑液体，牧师开始清理善后，在到达暮冬要塞前，圣骑士终于穿戴整齐地坐在马上——只是他的屁股却因为某个地方的过度使用而疼痛着，还有体内不断涌出的液体浸湿了他的束裤，让他十分难受外，基本上如常。

“怎么会有两个人骑一匹马？”一个卫兵皱了皱眉头。  
“是这样的，朋友，我们遇到了天灾，我的马不幸被天灾们分食了。”强尼虔诚地在胸口划着十字。  
“你是牧师？”卫兵显然对于强尼感兴趣，“要塞里正缺少牧师呢！”  
“愿圣光与你同在。”强尼表达了谢意，“我的同伴受伤了，有没有可以休息的地方？”  
“那边是伤员们休息的场所，不过看你同伴这副样子，恐怕得需要一个单独的帐篷。”  
“谢谢。”

来到了帐篷外，巴伦勉强从马上下来，在落地了的一瞬间，后穴内又涌出了一些液体，这让巴伦十分难堪，但他又不能说什么，只能跟营地门口的卫兵表明自己是腿部与侧腰受了伤，然后他扶着腰一瘸一拐地走进了帐篷，幸好这个帐篷里没有任何人，但是在巴伦想休息的时候，强尼走了进来。  
捂着自己的屁股，巴伦后退了一步，瞪大了眼睛：“你想干什么？”  
“这样的良辰美景，当然不能辜负。”吸血鬼触须悄悄地伸进了巴伦的裤子，那种熟悉的感觉让圣骑士完全无法抵抗，他分开双腿跪在床上，慢慢地卸去自己的铠甲，露出了长年接受训练而显得健美的身体。强尼慢慢地掰开他的臀掰，触手可及的弹性肌肤，手感相当美妙，他痴迷地揉搓起来，然后用戴着华丽的丝质手套的手指，就着流淌的液体插了进去。

夜还很长，圣骑士与牧师的帐篷里那断断续续的呻吟与求饶的声音，似乎让人觉得里面正在上演着什么，这里是伤兵营地，对于这种声音，门口的卫兵都归结于牧师对于伤员的照顾——那些呻吟与求饶声音，不正是代表着不同的伤痛吗？

（番外）光明下的暗影

巴伦继续充当好伤员，他躺在这里已经有3天了，临近的病床上也躺着伤员。他不是不想离开，但是……体内的吸血鬼之触提醒他强尼就在附近。  
是的，这些日子里，强尼很忙碌，但是施加在他身上的吸血鬼之触从来没有间断过，他可怜的下身被细小的触须束缚着，后穴不断吞吐着粗壮的触须，前后的夹击中，巴伦只能强忍着，大颗大颗的汗水从头上滴落。  
“你怎么了？”临床的德莱尼法师问，“刚才牧师没有治疗过你吗？”  
“不是……牧师的事。”巴伦勉强说，“是我的旧伤发作了……”  
“牧师！强尼牧师！”德莱尼法师高呼着，强尼快步走了过来：“什么事？”  
“旁边的圣骑士很不舒服，他说旧伤复发了。”德莱尼法师好心的说，丝毫没有察觉到强尼有些不悦。  
“谢谢你。”强尼收起情绪微笑的说，“6床需要单独治疗，我会把6床推进手术室。”  
“去吧，强尼！”旁边的一个德莱尼萨满说，“其他人我们会好好照顾的。”

布置好了真言术•盾，强尼很快把巴伦扒光了，可以看到巴伦的下身湿漉漉了，吸血鬼之触折磨得他已经痉挛很久了。  
收回了法术，巴伦突然打了个寒战：“强尼……”  
“有三天没有品尝你的滋味了。”强尼轻轻的舔了舔嘴角，“要不是那个德莱尼法师提醒，我还觉得你应该不会想我。”恶劣的含起巴伦的乳头，轻轻一咬。  
“嘶……”巴伦感到全身都颤抖起来，“不，不……不要！”  
“不要？”强尼轻轻一弹巴伦下身挺立的东西，圣骑士整个人都软了，接下来……只能听到巴伦的求饶声：“不要……”

真言术•盾的隔音效果很好，巴伦被强尼在手术室里做了4个多小时手术，推出来的时候，脸色苍白，似乎真的是旧伤复发的样子。  
巴伦发誓，他绝对不想做一名逃兵，但是对于强尼，他是真的害怕了，每天除了吃饭洗澡上厕所的时间，他的下身就没有不被玩弄的时候，昨天手术室的4个小时里，强尼除了纾解了一次自己的欲望之后，就一直用手、嘴、牧师的法术来挑逗他的身体，甚至被做的失禁……简直不是人的暗牧强尼！  
今天早上，两条腿抖得厉害的巴伦勉强走进了厕所，吸血鬼之触的触须也从裤子里褪去，深深的吸了一口气，巴伦强行召唤了圣光为自己的身体治疗，然后顺着厕所的窗户跳了出去。

飞奔到自己的马前，强尼翻身上马。  
“嘶……”不能启齿的地方一阵撕裂的疼痛，咬着牙，巴伦让马走到了营地边上，掏出了他的身份证明，表示自己是要前往银色北伐军的圣骑士，因为受伤在暮冬要塞养伤，现在痊愈归队。  
“祝你好运！”卫兵看了看他的身份证明，让他离开了。

巴伦走了。  
强尼微微一笑：“银色北伐军？”  
——可爱的圣骑士，我现在就去找你哦！


	6. 不要仗着自己是补刀贼就能为所欲为（亡灵法师X血精盗贼，含番外）

赛维尔•暗影之刃洋洋得意在奥格瑞玛面前插旗，利用自己的技术，把奥格瑞玛门前插旗的法师都虐了一个遍，然后放话说：“法师虐盗贼，那是个传说。”  
林恩•皮尔洛是一位技术流的高端法师，照其他人的话说，打盗贼跟玩似的，基本上没有什么盗贼能够不被他虐到，于是被欺负够了的法师们找到了这位亡灵法师，絮絮叨叨地说那个血精灵盗贼的嚣张情况。

于是顺理成章的，赛维尔与林恩就约定了在奥格瑞玛插旗，那天……人山人海，所有人都想看到林恩虐赛维尔的情况，而实际上那天——  
赛维尔当然不会承认，自己被林恩虐得满地找牙，他自以为傲的速度、爆发还有回血，在林恩面前就是一个笑话，林恩精准地控制着自己技能的使用，每次都摸不到林恩的赛维尔简直抓狂，他是多么想听到自己匕首刺入林恩后背时的声音，但是林恩精准地让他被深结在原地，然后利用寒冰箭让他减速，即使是加速了，也被吹了出去。贴不上林恩，赛维尔就一场接一场地输掉比赛，他们连续打了20局，仅有一局被赛维尔以微弱的优势扳回，其他19局全被林恩赢了。

“我不要你的钱。”出乎赛维尔的意外，林恩并没有拿走他们之间赌斗的钱，“我想我们需要一个安静的地方，再来比上一比。”林恩压低了声音说。  
血精灵点了点头，算是同意了林恩的要求：“永歌森林……”  
“不，幽暗城下水道。”亡灵看着血精灵扭曲的脸，得意的笑了起来。

幽暗城的下水道，让赛维尔异常郁闷——血精灵非常讨厌那股下水道的味道，虽然他们曾经两次从达拉然下水道那边救出过人，但那是非常时期，而现在……赛维尔烦躁地在下水道门口潜行着，已经过了那么久了，居然还没有看到林恩的身影，这家伙该不会不来了吧。想到这里赛维尔就显出了身形。  
突然一股眩晕感袭来，然后就是身上一凉，赛维尔立刻消失了，但还没过多久，他就被魔爆术炸了出来。血精灵立刻冲向了袭击他的方向，一个深结锁住了他的行动，身上挨了好几个寒冰箭。等到赛维尔终于摸到法师的身边时，他又被闷了。这次他的衣服被扒个精光，连匕首也被拿走。

“谢谢啊。”赛维尔似乎听到了林恩的声音，在眩晕结束前，他的手被奥术之环紧紧地束缚在了身后。  
“你究竟想干什么？”面对着林恩，赛维尔觉得异常恼怒：“你把我约到这里，还找了个贼闷我，到底有没有赌斗的公平可言。”  
“谁说我要跟你赌斗了？”林恩握住了赛维尔的腿间，“我只是来收赌斗的利息——不收钱，不代表着不收其他。”  
“你——”赛维尔有些慌乱，被握住的地方正被林恩不紧不慢地套弄着，这让他的声音有些颤抖：“你太无耻了！”  
“这可不对，”林恩清楚地知道血精灵的情欲在被他挑起，软绵绵的性器正在慢慢地充血挺立——手感还是蛮好的，自从成为了一名亡灵，感受不到性器的充血挺立也是一件很遗憾的事情，血精灵向来美貌，而跟他赌斗的赛维尔，穿着一身紧身的皮甲，勾勒出挺翘的屁股，让他的心有些痒痒的，反正赛维尔是输了，赌债肉偿也不是不可以。所以林恩当时拒收了那些钱，要求与血精灵单独打斗——傻子才会这么干，找到了个平时一起PK的亡灵贼，把这个自负又美貌的血精灵盗贼扒光了扔在自己的面前：“是你接受了邀请，所以你要负责灭火。”

被法师压在身下玩弄身体，让血精灵感到十分羞辱，他吐出了恶劣的话语：“亡灵还有能力吗？”  
“你那么想知道？”林恩手上的力道微微加重了几分，赛维尔倒抽了一口冷气。  
“放开我！”赛维尔高声喊道，“有种你跟我单挑，我输了你随便！”  
“你已经输了19局了，我可以艹你19次呢。”林恩故意刮了一下赛维尔已经流泪的前端，“已经快射了，还要单挑？”就在林恩嘲笑赛维尔的时候，血精灵的身体突然僵直了，一股乳白色的液体都洒在了法师的手上。血精灵别过头去，起伏的胸膛证明刚才的高潮让他很满意。林恩用手上的精液涂抹在赛维尔的后穴上，血精灵转过头来，愤怒的说：“走开，讨厌的家伙！”  
林恩根本不理睬血精灵的愤怒，他把手指——如果可以称之为手指的骨头插了进入，属于死人的气息环绕在盗贼身边——赛维尔不得不庆幸，还好因为一开始交手的缘故，他们远离了下水道口，来到了这个被血色十字军废弃的岗哨里，否则下水道的毒气会直接要了他的命。  
手指慢慢的增加到了4根，血精灵的后穴里发出了润泽的水声，赛维尔的脸涨得通红，软下去的器官再次抬头。  
“让我来告诉你，亡灵还有没有那个能力。”林恩解开了法师袍子的下摆，撩到了一边，胯间凌乱的毛发下露出了粗壮的茎体，暴涨的青筋还有暗红色的龟头上不断分泌的液体，让血精灵不禁用双手向后退去，没想到被法师抓住了脚踝又拉了回来：“很可惜啊，只有这个保留了下来。”后穴被撑开的巨痛让血精灵咬紧了嘴唇，他发狠地盯着林恩，心里咒骂着该死的亡灵为什么会有这种东西没有烂掉。法师似乎是看出了他的心思，故意地加大了对他身体抽插的程度，不一会儿，一个没有忍住的呻吟声溢了出来，尽管赛维尔很快再次咬住了嘴唇，但是林恩却明白了里面的含义，于是在不经意间，更多的呻吟声漏了出来。

双腿被迫折在胸前，全身上下湿淋淋的像是涂了一层油，在微弱的光线反射着光芒，这样的血精灵在法师眼里，是一道上好的美食，尤其是看到血精灵因为身体被操弄而慢慢从眼角流出生理性的泪水的时候，亡灵的心情就更好了。  
过了很长的时间，血精灵被操得已经没有力气支撑自己的时候，亡灵终于抽回了自己的身体，看着下身满是精液的盗贼，松开了奥术之环。

“还有18次。”整理好衣服的亡灵法师说，“衣服在上面挂着。”整个瘫软在地上的血精灵愤怒地一句话都说不出来——他刚刚被亡灵操得一直在尖叫，嗓子都哑了，浑身上下哪一处都像是被压碎了一样，连抬起手臂都难，而那个不能启齿的地方——那个该死的亡灵还在盯着那里！  
“嘶……”几乎无法发声的血精灵感觉到后穴的疼痛已经无法让语言形容了，就好像亡灵还在他体内不停地抽插一样。  
“我们以后见。”法师看到那个愤恨的眼神，终于好心地把披风盖在了血精灵的身上，离开了。

再次碰到林恩是在永恒岛上，当时的赛维尔开了香炉，他得意洋洋地潜行跟在林恩的后面，准备捅倒林恩得几枚铸血币。可是跟着跟着，赛维尔发现林恩走到了一个偏僻的地方，然后……他就被林恩放倒了。林恩看到他似乎很开心的样子——对，他的双手又被绑在了身后，衣服与匕首都被丢了出去，然后……赛维尔又被操得在岛上躺了三天。  
“啊哈，这是第2次。”林恩临走前轻轻地说，“如果想我了，跟我说一声就行，不要尾随。”

（番外）屈服

这是第几次了？  
被迫趴在地上翘起屁股被林恩狠干的赛维尔已经接受了这次尾随再次失败的后果。他完全不知道林恩是怎么发现自己……他已经离着很远用潜行尾随了，但是总在他发动进攻的一刹那被冰霜了，然后就是被法师压在身下狠干。

破碎的呻吟声从赛维尔的口中断断续续的溢出，他掩饰不了被迫承受法师侵犯时，他身体上获得的快感。这种快感让他羞耻，却让林恩感到很开心，所以法师在他的耳边低语：“别用这种尾随的方式，想我就直接写信，我还是可以满足你的需求。”  
“休想。”赛维尔咬牙切齿的说，“早晚我会把你压在身下狠干！”  
“那我就要先把干得起不来。”林恩狠狠的一顶，把赛维尔想说的话顶了回去，口中只能溢出破碎的呻吟声。

“还有5次。”林恩穿好了衣服，照例将披风盖在了赛维尔的身上：“下回洗干净点。”  
“滚！”赛维尔咆哮着挣扎起来，又扶着腰躺下了，一点一点的活动着酸软的身体——亡灵不需要体力，因为他们本身不是活人，所以赛维尔被干得经常起不来，最恶劣的时候，林恩甚至连续把他变羊，然后用鞭子抽他让他恢复成原形，再变羊再抽……简直恶劣至极！  
如果不是为了报复，他才不会次次去找林恩的麻烦，就算是次次被压着狠干，他也要报复！

赛维尔决定去黑市购买一些高价的隐形魔法药剂，再加上自己的潜行，估计不会再被林恩发现，只要一次，就要一次把林恩打倒在地，他就能洗涮多次以来被他压在身下的羞辱。  
然而，事与愿违，他以为林恩没有发现他，结果却被冰冻宝珠打得生疼。接下来的事情，赛维尔索性连反抗都省了，直接扔了自己的匕首，脱光了身上的皮甲，把法师扑倒在地上，用沾了唾液的手指开拓了后穴，直接坐在法师坚硬的器官上，自己动了起来。  
林恩被赛维尔的举动吓了一跳，随后看到了血精灵认命的样子，觉得非常好笑——其实他喜欢上了这个血精灵，如果说一开始他还抱着一丝羞辱的心态，那么现在他就是认真地对待着这个血精灵，这个又倔强又不认输，虽然每次被打倒在地之后，就会老老实实地偿还着赌债，任自己把他干得起不来，骂骂咧咧的样子，其实……挺性感的。  
赛维尔释放了两次后，觉得腿抖得厉害，腰也酸的厉害，他想站起来，却被亡灵按在了身下凝视。  
“要干就快点干。”血精灵扭过脸去不看亡灵的脸。林恩在他的脸上看到了一丝可疑的红晕，却没有说什么，只是用“手掌”抚过了血精灵的脸，然后狠狠地贯穿着他的身体，直到把血精灵的体力榨干为止。

最后一次被赛维尔偷袭，是一个月前的事情。  
林恩还记得赛维尔被打倒在地之后，是多么的恼怒，他其实很想吻吻血精灵的嘴唇，但终究还是怕自己口中的气味会让他忍受不了。当赛维尔因为被干得太爽晕过去的时候，林恩没有离开，只是守在血精灵的身旁，默默地等他醒来。  
血精灵醒来之后，就开始收拾自己身上的秽物：“债已经两清了。”  
“是啊，两清了。”林恩咂了咂嘴，“你的味道真不赖，我吃上瘾了怎么办？”  
“滚！”血精灵勉强站了起来，开始穿自己的裤子，结果被林恩制止住了：“既然还有充足的体力，就再来一次如何？”  
“呸！”血精灵扯过裤子，随即弯下了腰，被蹂躏的窄穴就呈现在林恩的面前，这种赤裸裸的诱惑让法师没有忍住，就再次把赛维尔压在了地上。  
结束之后，林恩悄悄地在血精灵的耳边说：“跟我一起打竞技场吧，以后我们就固定在一起。”  
“嗯。”出乎意料地，赛维尔就答应了。

现在，赛维尔跟林恩在竞技场上打得热火朝天，谁也不知道这俩一追一赶的，是怎么凑一起打二二的，反正，贼与法师的基情，一般人无法理解。


	7. 叔叔的奶好喝吗（巨魔萨满X血精DK，含番外）

凯利恨不得把自己的舌头啃了，就算那个巨魔一直跟在自己身边动手动脚，但是也就是被占占便宜，现在可好，自己把自己送出去了。  
看着僵硬站在角落里的死亡骑士，西瑞尔走过去搂住了他，长长的獠牙蹭了蹭死亡骑士的尖耳朵：“你可是说了，要是我保证一个人都不死，可以随便对你做一件事情。”  
死亡骑士苍白的脸上出现了一抹愠色，随即在巨魔的耳边说：“这里是野外。”  
“啊！对于生活精致的精灵，确实不能太粗鲁。”西瑞尔拧了一把精灵的屁股，“去霜壁旅店。”

时间推回到一个小时前，凯利接到了一个任务，要求去恐轨车站找到一大箱武器，还有斧子跟炸弹。一个人无法完成这个任务，于是凯利就开始寻找一个可以一起去冒险的队伍。组织队伍的时间很慢，关键是没有治疗职业。很多治疗职业一看到他们队伍的组成，都自觉当没有看到——熊形态德鲁伊、邪恶死亡骑士、战斗盗贼，还有一个增强萨满，于是很多牧师啊、神圣骑士啊、恢复德鲁伊、恢复萨满……就连织雾武僧都当没有看到他们求治疗一样。另外还有一点，凯利异常火大，就是那个增强萨满，那个巨魔萨满穿了一身破烂的衣服，几乎全裸，一直贴在他身边，害得他被很多人注视与窃窃私语——“听说血精灵很多都是基佬诶！”“据说部落里除了地精，很多种族都有一个血精灵的恋人”“胡说，我们兽人看不上那些精灵，还没有我们的女人强壮”“女精灵看不上，给你个男精灵呢？”“怨不得巨魔总跟精灵过不去，你看那个萨满就在追求自己的男朋友诶”“……”

“离我远一点，巨魔。”血精灵细长的耳朵让他听到了各种议论。  
“我们是队友诶！”巨魔依然凑了上去，“你这样不是告诉别人，你在闹别扭？”  
“谁在闹别扭？”血精灵更加愤怒了，“我跟你根本不认识，只不过组队打个本而已！”  
“谁说不认识，你不叫凯利•亡歌者。”巨魔凑在精灵耳边说，“要不要打个赌？”  
“谁要跟你打赌？”凯利把巨魔推到一边，抽出了符文剑：“要是决斗我还是可以给你个痛快。”  
“西瑞尔，你就别逗血精灵了。”德鲁伊好心的过来解围，“你切个治疗，我们组个法师。”  
“他能治疗？”血精灵扬起了下巴，“他要是能治疗全员不损伤不灭团，我随便他怎么处置。”  
“真的？”巨魔的眼睛一亮。  
“前提是，你会治疗。”血精灵傲慢地说。

进本之后，血精灵就后悔了，他以为战斗贼的输出会很低，没想到盗贼的输出很高，最令他吐血的还是巨魔，他居然穿上了一套最高级的装备，刚才的烂装备明显是错觉。尽管血精灵千方百计想要让萨满的治疗出现瑕疵，但是……全员存活且快速通过了恐轨。  
一条手臂揽住了血精灵的腰往怀里一带，獠牙磨蹭着凯利的脖子，牙齿咬住了他的耳垂：“你答应的，随便我处置。”  
“这里是野外。”血精灵推开了巨魔，缩在角落里。  
“那么我们就去霜壁旅店。”

霜壁旅店里没有人，但是巨魔还是把血精灵领进了地下二层，特意找了厚厚的兽皮垫子放在地上。血精灵扭过头去，站在了角落里不安地将双脚倒来倒去。  
“你不过来吗？”巨魔看着角落里的血精灵，“还是说，要我抱你？”  
血精灵的脸瞬间红了，好像下定了决心一样，走了过去，一言不发地脱掉自己的铠甲、衬衣、束裤。巨魔贪婪地看着血精灵的身体裸露了出来，赤裸裸的目光让凯利有些发抖。当西瑞尔把凯利压在身下的时候，凯利闭上了眼睛。  
麻痒的感觉从颈窝处传了过来，巨魔的獠牙磨蹭着他的脸颊、颈窝，湿漉漉的舌头舔舐他的耳朵，凯利的呼吸有些急促，他偏过头去，试图逃离这种感觉。  
“唔……”胸前突然被捏住，让凯利低低地呻吟了一声，很快又抿住了嘴唇。

血精灵真的非常诱人。  
西瑞尔咬着他的耳朵，用獠牙磨蹭着他的脸颊跟颈窝，听着他的呼吸急促，手指捏住了他的胸前，结果他却将呻吟声抑制住。巨魔决定要让他陷入情欲里面。而且……血精灵好像忘了他的赌注没有加量词，也就是随时随地都可以随便处置他。

难耐地扭动着身躯，凯利陷入了情欲的海潮里，他渴望着爱抚渴望着高潮，但是……血精灵睁开眼睛看着挺立的下身跟被压在头顶的手腕，咬了咬嘴唇。巨魔盯着睁开眼睛的血精灵，观察着他又羞又窘的样子，让凯利身体上的触感更加放大，他甚至感觉到了，巨魔根本没有碰触过的下体已经挺立了起来。  
“啊……哈……”凯利咬住了自己的嘴唇，湿润的眼睛看着西瑞尔，无声地请求他可以给自己一个痛快。巨魔没有理睬血精灵地乞求，只是用一根手指开始叩开隐秘地洞穴，即使凯利不愿意，也无法抵御情欲的上涌，轻易被叩开之后，凯利更想把那根手指挤出去，但是在手指无意掠过某个地方之后，凯利的大脑一片空白，等他再次反应过来的时候，他听到了自己被巨魔手指玩弄穴口的水声……以及胸腹上沾染的乳白色液体。

居然被玩得高潮了。  
凯利的脸更红了，在羞愤达到顶点的时候，他有些崩溃性的哭了起来。  
巨魔看着哭泣着的血精灵，把他拉了起来，血精灵停止了哭泣，愣愣地看着巨魔，下一刻，他的身体被插入了一个粗且硬的东西，双手被反拧在身后，身躯随之上下颠动起来。  
带着哭腔的呻吟声从血精灵的嘴里流露出来，他完全沉浸在了情欲当中，除了快感在身体里蔓延之外，什么也感觉不到。当他再次高潮的时候，疲惫随之而来。

瘫坐在地上，凯利半睁着眼睛看着眼中的东西，慢慢地吞了进去，但是巨魔显然不是很有耐力，他快速地抽插了几下后，全部射进了血精灵的嘴里，凯利有些恶心，想呕吐出来，但是巨魔却将他的嘴合了起来，温柔地说：“这是叔叔给你的奶，你怎么能不喝下去呢？”腥涩地液体顺着喉咙滑了进去，凯利再也无法控制自己的身体，向前一倾，就那么晕了过去。

（番外）奖励？惩罚？还是疼爱？

掏出账本，西瑞尔慢条斯理地在上面记录：1.猎人因为弹幕射击导致灭团3次；  
2.t因为漏怪导致治疗被打死2次；  
3.法师因为错圈目标，t看到后控制挽救了团队4次；  
4.t因为技能衔接问题在小怪上倒了3次。  
综上，1条3次不算，3条的4次算是奖励，2跟4条是t的失误，所以今晚需要“疼爱”一次。

接到西瑞尔递过来的账本，凯利郁闷地在上面签上了自己的名字，跟队友说：“今天活动结束了。”队友给了他一个同情的眼神，血精灵觉得羞愤欲死。

回到霜壁旅店地下二层，血精灵闭上眼睛开始脱衣服，全身赤裸裸地站在西瑞尔的面前。西瑞尔撩起他的金发嗅了嗅，手指顺着他背后的脊柱滑到了股间隐秘之处，轻轻在他耳边说：“想要电击疗法呢？还是振动大法呢？还是自己来表演？”  
“你想看什么？”血精灵反问——反正每次疼爱总是不让他射出来，除非他能完美的担任坦克一职，那样他只是得到了正常的交合与释放，如果不幸得到了“惩罚”的待遇……血精灵想起了最初他被鞭笞、被直尺打屁股，还被打得起了反应，最可怕的是吊着他，无人理睬的黑暗中，那简直比挨打还难受。不过说起来也是他自作自受，本来那个巨魔只是骚扰他，谁叫他没事跟巨魔打赌，输了任巨魔处置，巨魔先是把他肏得起不来，然后利用他话语的漏洞，把他留在身边，每次去副本都要用账本记录他每天晚上回去后的待遇。今天就是比较平庸的一天，只是羞窘被玩弄身体，要是被惩罚，那就是作死……  
“振动，且自慰给我看，不准射出来。”巨魔将手指抽了出来，血精灵的下身已经被刺激得微微有些抬头了。

血精灵认命地抽出了巨魔准备好的仿真按摩棒，那个粗细跟巨魔尺寸差不多的东西在涂满了润滑剂之后，就被他塞进了后穴里。察觉到按摩棒完全进入后，凯利躺在了兽皮垫子上，双腿张开半曲在两侧，将私密处彻底暴露在西瑞尔面前，右手抓住下身撸动起来。  
“啊，哈！”在他撸动的时候，体内的按摩棒也开始了震动，刺激得下身更为坚硬，很快就到达了临界点，残存的理智告诉凯利，不能射出来，否则巨魔肯定会找理由惩罚他，最近这半个月来，他受到的“惩罚”并不多，但是巨魔一直有想在他身上烙下印记的心思。但是绝顶的快感淹没了他的理智，他的顶端分泌的粘液越来越多，而且他还不能停止对于下身的刺激，这让他的理智消散得更快……终于，一股精液喷洒了出来，瞬间达到高潮之后，凯利清醒了过来，看到了巨魔的靠近，本能的想爬起来逃走，却因为高潮过后的手脚酸软而眼睁睁地看着巨魔靠近。  
“不，西瑞尔！”凯利惊恐地挪动身体。  
“血精灵，你违反了要求。”西瑞尔捞起了凯利，“在你的屁股上烙个图腾印记怎么样？”  
“疯子！变态！”  
到底还是没有逃脱了被烙印的结果，凯利呲牙咧嘴的捂着屁股，发誓要从西瑞尔那里逃走……其实，他为什么一直不逃走呢？就算是一直被西瑞尔欺压也没有这个念头，反而是被烙印之后决定逃走了。  
西瑞尔倒是心里明白，血精灵早就被自己缠上了，就是欺负他，欺负他让他讨厌让他反感，最后把自己深深地烙印在心底。屁股上的烙印么……他其实更想知道凯利会不会真正的记住自己。

某个夜晚，凯利被“奖励”后，安静地趴在床上，任由西瑞尔抚摸他的肌肤，不一会儿他的呼吸又沉重了起来——该死的西瑞尔，又挑逗他敏感区域，甚至把刚刚清洗过的入口用手指撑开，模仿交合的姿态，让凯利不得不翻了个身，结果下身要害被抓住……  
“疯子！变态！能不能安静一会儿？！”凯利又翻了个身，后果就是被捞起了腰身，被开拓的穴口毫不费力地吞了进去。  
第二轮结束后，凯利觉得双腿发抖，心里更是恨西瑞尔。

第二天早上，西瑞尔发现昨天被他榨干的凯利居然消失了——血精灵，你以为你逃得掉吗？已经适应我每次带来的惊喜，又每天被我这样那样的纠缠，想离开哪里那么容易？  
凯利是逃开了，但是他的身体完全适应了西瑞尔的各种调教，甚至在夜晚的时候，开始怀念西瑞尔给自己身体带来的快乐——我一定是病了。凯利这样想着：我居然对于一个憎恨的人，开始怀念起来，甚至想让他狠狠地干自己。还有被他纠缠的那些时光，居然被记得清清楚楚。  
虽然强打了精神，但是去副本的时候，他自虐的充当起了坦克，更是怀念西瑞尔的治疗。  
没想到那么快能跟西瑞尔碰到，当他看到队里的萨满治疗是西瑞尔的时候，立刻就想离开队伍，却被西瑞尔一把抓住：“你打算丢掉队友吗？”  
凯利看了看队友，又看了看西瑞尔：“打完之后，最好离我远点。”  
“那要你让我看看上面的印记有没有消失。”西瑞尔凑在他耳边说——凯利居然感觉到自己兴奋起来。

打完了本，其他人退队极为迅速，在凯利退队前，西瑞尔拉住了血精灵，三根手指伸进了裤子里，抚摸着上面的烙印。凯利居然可耻的硬了……被扒光了的血精灵，就在boss的尸体旁，被巨魔吃干抹净，最后巨魔吻了吻趴在地上的血精灵，替他穿好衣服，完全不理睬他裤子上的阴湿，咬了咬他的耳尖：“一个月不见，你瘦了，太思念我了。”  
“离我远远的！”血精灵咆哮了起来。  
“好的。”巨魔又咬了咬他的耳尖，“想我的时候，就回来看看。今天你没犯错，得到了奖励呦，宝贝！”  
“绝对不会。”血精灵抖着双腿离开了。

后来，凯利还是跟西瑞尔回去了，每天都痛并快乐的被西瑞尔用三种方法疼爱着，尽管他不承认，西瑞尔已经知道，他的计划成功了。


	8. 自虐（血精法师X血精术士）

卡雷尔·晨风再次与克拉克·炙痕吵了起来，最后克拉克扔下了一句狠话离开了。  
“这是第1999次吵架了。”卡雷尔举起了在房间的一个隐秘角落里画了一道，“他从来都不知道我是这样的喜欢他……”

卡雷尔与克拉克原本都是法师，在天灾没有攻破银月城的时候，他们只是见习法师，但是在那之后，他们虽然活了下来却选择了不同的道路——克拉克坚持走了法师的道路，并且成为一名魔导师；而卡雷尔则在凯尔萨斯王子的感召下学习了召唤恶魔的法术，成为了一名操控恶魔的术士。经常与恶魔打交道的、又是第一批响应王子号召吸食“奥能水晶”的卡雷尔，眼睛的颜色早就从美丽纯净的天蓝色褪变成了翠绿色，也是他积极地力劝好友克拉克吸食“奥能水晶”，后来，他们才知道，他们的王子殿下背叛了他们。

克拉克平复了一下心情，他知道与卡雷尔争论的结果就是一场吵架，这是他们在研究奥术的时候经常干的事情，虽然现在卡雷尔已经成为了一名术士，但是他知道卡雷尔对于魔法研究的天赋从来都比自己好，只是他当初是为了响应王子殿下的号召才成为一名术士的。说起来的吵架也是怪他自己，明明想与卡雷尔讨论的是元素召唤——比如水元素、火元素，结果他就不自觉地嘲笑起卡雷尔召唤的恶魔来，好死不死的，卡雷尔今天召唤在身边的恶魔正好是个魅魔……因为说了恶魔的坏话，那名魅魔就把自己迷惑了整整2分钟，这2分钟的时间他是一片空白，不，也不是一片空白，他居然看到了卡雷尔走到了自己的面前，捧起了自己的脸，痴迷的吻了下去，而且自己好像还挺享受这个温柔而青涩的吻。  
等他清醒的时候，就听到卡雷尔冷冷地说：“克拉克，你真让我恶心，我不想再见到你。”  
“你以为你不让我恶心？”克拉克回敬，“谁愿意看到你那张脸，还有你旁边的魅魔！愿太阳之井早点让你回归大地。”

解散了魅魔，卡雷尔举起法杖念了一个咒语在自己的身上——那是痛苦术，令自己持续感到痛苦的一种法术，刚刚克拉克离开的时候，卡雷尔知道自己内心是有多么渴望法师，每当这个时候，他都会给自己释放一个痛苦术，用这种持续的痛苦消灭心中的绮思，因为他知道克拉克从来把他当成兄弟，而没有把他当成恋人，他已经暗恋法师很久很久了，出于某种原因，却从来不敢让克拉克知道。  
痛苦灼烧着神经，却也无法浇灭卡雷尔对于法师的爱恋，他慢慢地解开袍子的下摆，脱掉了里面的内裤，颤抖着握住了挺立的阴茎，小声地喊着法师的名字，慢慢地套弄起来。

如果不是克拉克突然返回，他可能根本不知道卡雷尔一直爱恋着自己——不，并不是他不知道，他是在等着卡雷尔表白。他其实已经喜欢卡雷尔很久了，虽然总是跟他吵架，但是他一直认为那是增进他们感情的基础，他以为总有一天会让卡雷尔说出那三个字，可他从来没有想到过，卡雷尔会以这种方式来压抑自己，他可以看到术士浑身颤抖地忍耐着法术的折磨，但是又撸动自己的阴茎喊着他的名字。  
“为什么要这么折磨自己呢？”克拉克一把抱起了术士，放在了床上：“你知道我等你表白等了很久了。”被痛苦术灼烧的卡雷尔似乎是睁大了眼睛，他有些无措地看着克拉克，然后想起了自己刚才的行为，一张脸涨得通红：“你从来没有表现出来过。”  
“那你也不能这么伤害自己。”法师温柔地亲吻他的额头，紧紧地抱住他，在他的耳边暧昧地说：“既然已经开始了，不如让我引导你吧。”  
卡雷尔羞涩地将头扭向了一边，却被法师扳了回来，对准他的嘴唇吻了下去。

如同蜻蜓点水般的吻，逐渐深入起来，法师用灵活的舌头侵入他的口腔，邀请他的舌头共舞，他吻得投入且温柔，让卡雷尔很快沉溺，在这个吻结束的时候，术士的眼睛里已经蒙上了一层水汽。  
趴在克拉克的耳边，卡雷尔轻轻地说：“克拉克，你……”  
“我会让你满足的。”克拉克咬上了术士的耳垂，微微地磨咬，让他的后背上被术士抓出了几道印迹，法师玩味地在术士耳边说：“原来你喜欢这种虐待的方式。”  
“谁，谁喜欢……”气息紊乱的术士开始用身体蹭着法师，原本攀在他背后的手，也悄悄地伸进了法师的长袍里，隔着裤子揉搓起进来。  
“嘶——”突如其来的刺激让法师一惊，随后他狠狠地在术士的胸前咬了一口，留下了两道清晰的牙印，疼痛迫使术士放弃了挑逗，用湿润的眼睛看着克拉克。  
克拉克叹了口气，小声地说：“你确定要让我直接进来？”  
卡雷尔点了点头，克拉克小心地将法袍彻底从术士身上剥落，露出了光滑洁白的身躯，然后他自己也脱掉了法袍，将术士翻了个身，揉捏起了光滑紧实的臀瓣，卡雷尔的喘息声渐渐地急促起来，扭动着身躯像是乞求着他的侵入，但是克拉克却坏心眼地将自己的挺立的器官在他的臀缝处摩擦着，刺激着卡雷尔不停地夹紧自己的臀部，等到术士适应之后，法师终于将自己地身体插了进去。

虽然早有准备，但是插入时的痛苦还是让卡雷尔倒抽了一口冷气，克拉克很体贴地没有乱动，等待着他的适应，慢慢地退出再一点一点地深入，等到卡雷尔完全容纳之后，克拉克开始了缓慢的抽送，一开始还有些让卡雷尔痛苦，但当阴茎摩擦到他体内某个区域后，一种陌生的快感迅速传导到大脑，让他刚刚有些疲软地器官，又悄悄地挺立起来。  
“啊……哈！”呻吟从口中漏了出来，克拉克俯下身咬住了他的颈窝：“这里也让我留个印迹。”  
“啊……不，不行！”卡雷尔表示反对，“会，会被人看到的。”  
“穿个高领的衣服就行了。”克拉克嘬了一口，一道吻痕就出现在术士的脖子上。

交合仍在继续，卡雷尔完全不知道克拉克的体内会这么好，这是第几次了第几个体位了？现在的术士，双腿已经无法缠住法师的腰，脸上、胸口、小腹上全是干涸的、半干涸的、未干涸的乳白色液体，他根本发不出声音来，只能用无声地哭泣来表达自己。

榨干了卡雷尔最后一滴精液，直接昏过去的术士被法师用清洁术清理了身体，用柔软的羽绒被盖好。


	9. 挑逗（血精术士X血精骑士）

休伯特•血战喝多了。  
刚刚结束的血骑士晋升仪式上，他被任命为正式血骑士，对于一个接受纳鲁圣光灌注且从奉献与痛苦中成长起来的见习血骑士是一件值得庆祝的事情，更何况他的好友伦道夫•暗刃也成为了一名术士。  
抬眼扫过伦道夫，休伯特看不清他的脸，自从伦道夫开始研究恶魔召唤法术之后，他的法袍就变成了暗红色，他曾经说他是为了奎尔萨拉斯而自愿献身于黑暗信仰，黑色的兜帽掩盖了他的脸，无论何时，他都不会摘下自己的兜帽。  
“伦道夫。”休伯特转着手中的酒杯，冰块随着酒杯的转动而发出摩擦的声音：“不想喝一杯吗？”伦道夫摇了摇头：“祝贺你晋升为正式血骑士，不过，我建议你不要喝得太多，很快就会被派往外域。”  
“是啊，很快就会被派往外域见到王子殿下。”休伯特呡了一口酒，“伦道夫，我们似乎很久都没有这样喝酒聊天了……”  
“没有多长时间。”伦道夫把玩着手上的戒指，“你不过刚刚成为血骑士半年。”  
“可是你投入到术士已经快两年了。”休伯特又呡了一口酒，“当初我只是想成为一名出色的牧师，而你的理想是成为一名大魔导师……”  
“我们都选择了不同的道路。”伦道夫打断了血骑士的话，“你跟那位女士一样，对于圣光有所怀疑，所以你逼迫自己成为一名战士。”  
“但是我没有想到现在我是一名血骑士……”休伯特有些伤感，“还记得梅莉么？”  
伦道夫把玩戒指的手突然一顿：“休伯特，你醉了。”  
“我知道你曾经追求过她。”休伯特继续说，“她是我的妹妹，我怎么能不想起她……那些……我眼睁睁的看着妹妹惨死，而我所信仰的圣光毫无意义……”  
“你喝醉了，休伯特。”伦道夫再次强调，“梅莉的去世我很遗憾，但是我更希望你能够向前看，也许不久就会带来好消息，摄政会传达王子殿下旨意。”  
“但愿。”休伯特的眼前有些模糊，“伦道夫，这么多年，除了梅莉你就没有喜欢的人？我本以为你的天赋成为大魔导师会在1000年以内，谁想到你会成为术士。”  
“我没有那个天赋。”伦道夫喃喃地说。心里却想起了梅莉去世时的情景——如同蝗虫一般的天灾攻破了银月城，他们的游侠将军希尔瓦娜斯•风行者成为了一个女妖，她凄厉的嚎叫使很多精灵丧失了战斗力，梅莉就是其中之一。当时他与休伯特站得不远，休伯特的情况很糟糕，他完全被女妖之王控制住了，天蓝色的眼睛里没有一丝一毫的焦虑，属于暗影的魔法直接灌注在梅莉身上……而他被休伯特用虚空触须锁在了原地。眼睁睁看着好友杀掉自己的妹妹，被沉默的伦道夫觉得自己十分的无能，等到休伯特清醒的时候，伦道夫只告诉他，梅莉死在了天灾的手上，为了防止梅莉尸变，伦道夫亲手烧掉了梅莉的尸体。从那时起，休伯特就对圣光产生了怀疑，而伦道夫也对于自己能不能成为一名大魔导师产生了怀疑。因为怀有天灾毁灭奎尔萨拉斯的恨意，促使他们的国王凯尔萨斯王子做出了激进的决定：从来不允许出现的一个职业，术士被引进了奎尔萨拉斯，作为学习黑暗魔法的代价，他们开始远离人群，生活在阴暗的角落里，汲取着被天灾杀死同胞的灵魂，仅仅是不让那些可怜的同胞在死后依然被巫妖王控制。焚烧尸体，汲取灵魂碎片，让古老的奎尔萨拉斯的道德崩塌，他们甚至喊出了“世间万物都可以明码标价”。

“不是每个人都可以拥有王子殿下的天赋。”休伯特闷闷地说，“就算是现任的大魔导师也没有王子殿下那样的天赋，我觉得你的天赋已经算是够好的了。”伦道夫没有说话，他给休伯特倒了杯酒，血骑士一饮而尽：“老实说，我一直怀疑梅莉不是死于天灾，你当时也在，凭借我们两个人的力量都没有救下梅莉，我有点不敢相信，但是我又没有了那段记忆，只有你在我身旁，你是绝对不可能杀掉梅莉的……我们就像亲兄弟一样。”

我没有杀掉梅莉，但是我也不能告诉你，杀掉梅莉的人就是你，休伯特。  
伦道夫想着，看到休伯特趴在桌子上，心里有了一丝波澜——他和休伯特、梅莉一起长大，对于他来说，他最喜欢的是休伯特，梅莉只不过是他们的妹妹，况且梅莉对于他来说也没有半点爱慕之心，除了休伯特一心想撮合他们之外。如果不是天灾，也许他就会把自己的心思埋在心底……但是，他改变主意了。

拖着喝醉酒的休伯特回到了自己的住所，位于谋杀小径的住所是术士与盗贼们的家园。  
赤红色与金黄色交织的铠甲象征着逐日者王室的颜色。  
很想亲吻他，很想拥抱他，很想操他。  
这个念头在伦道夫的心里生根发芽，并且让他很快付之行动。

脱掉了休伯特的铠甲，贴身的衣物勾勒出了血骑士的身材，比起当牧师时略显单薄的身体来，血骑士的严格训练让休伯特的肌肉更为紧实，也使他的身体宽厚了一些。  
解开衬衣的扣子，触摸着光滑的皮肤，不禁让他想起了多年前的一个意外，当时他们刚刚成年，属于年轻人的冲动完全无法控制，他居然会跟休伯特决斗——当然不是生死的那种，类似于切磋，最后的胜利者是谁，伦道夫刻意遗忘了，但是……那天他们两个都不小心扯破了对方的法袍，而他更是触摸到了休伯特的胸口，他感觉到了休伯特的呼吸急促，脸色涨红，当然事后他们什么也没有说，让这件事情彻底被遗忘。

吻，落在了休伯特的唇上，撬开了他的嘴后，一股烈酒的味道传来，让伦道夫眼前有些微醺，他大力的吸吮着血骑士，舌尖舔过对方口腔每一寸空间，极度的窒息感唤醒了沉睡的血骑士，当一张熟悉而放大的脸出现在他的眼睛里时，血骑士悄悄搂住了术士的腰，回应着他的吻。

感觉到了休伯特的回应，术士结束了这个绵绵情意的吻，他的眼神在逐渐变得冰冷起来。  
“伦道夫……”休伯特用润湿的眼睛看着他，“为什么停下来……”  
“你究竟骗了我多久？”伦道夫直视着休伯特的眼睛，“如果不是感觉到你的回应，也许我就应该默默的单恋着？！多少次的暗示你都把我推向梅莉，甚至制造机会让我与梅莉单独相处！休伯特，你一直在折磨我！”  
“我不是……”被伦道夫逼视的眼睛盯着，休伯特完全不知道怎么开口，他扭过头去不看伦道夫的眼睛，却让术士更加的愤怒，也许不应该，但是……术士取出了灵魂碎片，用鲜血为引，召唤出了一个魅魔。  
啪啪的挥鞭声惊醒了休伯特，他转头看到看到一脸阴冷的伦道夫：“伦道夫……”  
“只不过玩个游戏。”术士低声说，“这么多年了……”休伯特的眼神迷茫起来，他看到术士向自己走来，一手托住自己的后脑，一手搂住自己的腰吻了下去。  
魅魔的鞭子落在了血骑士的身上，却没有驱散他的幻想，身体上的鞭笞，只是让他的脸微微有些扭曲，瞬间又陷入到了迷茫的状态，甚至他的下身也在这种鞭打中微微抬头。  
血骑士看到术士弯下了腰，用嘴含起了柔软的器官……瞬间的热度燃烧了他的大脑，他感觉到全身的血液都集中流向了那里，他开始抓住术士的头，呻吟起来。  
尽管控制了魅魔鞭打的力度，却仍然让血骑士的身上留下红色的鞭痕。术士怜悯得让魅魔停止了鞭打，用舌头舔过这具被鞭打的身体，谁想到却被休伯特抓住了肩膀，强行将下身坚硬的器官插进了嘴里，用力顶了几下之后，就射到了他的嘴里。

神智清醒过来的休伯特看到了脸上被溅上精液的伦道夫，以及全身突如其来的剧痛和高潮过后的酸软。  
“我……”血骑士张大了嘴不知道要说什么，比起自己被鞭笞，强迫口交比起来更过分一些，也许是自己先强迫了伦道夫才得到这种待遇？！还有……似乎在这之前，伦道夫好像表白过，明确的表白过。

取消了魅魔的召唤，伦道夫又取出了一块灵魂碎片，鲜血的引导下，一只地狱犬被召唤了出来。  
地狱犬一出来，休伯特就感觉到了法力的流逝——尽管他是一名血骑士，但是他是利用奥术的力量腐蚀圣光达到奴役的目的，所以当地狱犬出来的时候就被吸引住了，他的法力被汲取，身体被地狱犬牢牢的捆住。  
奥术洪流。  
休伯特第一时间释放了这个集吸取法力打断吟唱的技能，比他反应更快的是术士，伦道夫对他使用了诅咒技能，迫使他完全丧失反抗能力。  
“你要怎么样？”休伯特喘着粗气问，“伦道夫，我们一直是朋友，你这样做不怕……”  
“是我太顾及你的心思了。”伦道夫的声音冰冷，“我就应该像现在这样，把你捆起来狠狠教训一顿，然后再强奸你！”说出这句话后，不光是休伯特愣住了，连伦道夫自己也觉得不可思议，但是话已经说出去了，伦道夫也不介意自己这么做。  
在这个荒谬的夜晚，休伯特先是经历了肉体上的摧残，又经历了精神上的奴役。血骑士的身上除了鞭苔的痕迹，还有一些称得上是“吻痕”的印记，基本上合不拢的双腿还有不断抖动的肌肉，也证明了昨天晚上的战果。  
休伯特想哭，他昨天晚上被伦道夫虐待，还可耻的失禁了。牢牢被束缚的身体，被迫承受的侵犯，还有肉体上不断更新的玩意虐待，他居然高潮了，还失禁了。他的精神完全被伦道夫控制，在他的耳边不断地催眠他，伦道夫常问的一句话就是：“你是谁，你现在属于谁。”就像是被催眠了一样，他回答的是：“我是休伯特，我属于伦道夫。”然后他就勃起了，在意识清楚的情况下，在被鞭打的情况下，他勃起了。后来，伦道夫进入了他的身体，他几乎是如此渴望着术士，在被贯穿的时候，他的屁股被拍得通红，他没有觉得痛，只是觉得这样的方式让他快乐。  
做了几次？他不知道，但是他知道伦道夫的体力保持得很好，而且最后他是被做得太爽了晕过去。

“伦道夫。”勉强睁开了眼睛，休伯特想寻找伦道夫的影子，却什么都没有。床头上留了张字条——  
“亲爱的休伯特•血战：  
无论你是否原谅我昨天晚上的无礼，我也决定远离银月城。我将远赴外域追随凯尔萨斯•逐日者王子殿下，成为一名日怒军团的正式术士，为了辛多雷的荣耀！  
——你忠诚的伦道夫•暗刃”  
揉碎了这张字条，休伯特愤愤地说：“伦道夫•暗刃，你以为去了日怒军团就能真正的忘记吗？别忘了我是血骑士，即将前往外域，虽然晨锋军团是新成立的军团，也是忠于逐日者王室的军队，到了外域，我们再算算账。”


	10. 嘲讽（高精法师X血精战士，清水）

冰冠冰川。  
银色北伐军已经攻占山峰，把这里作为补充物资、休息的场所，作为达拉然派来支援的大法师费尔，长长的出了一口气，他受了轻伤，正在帐篷里养伤。

“艾维斯。”帐篷外似乎有人在打招呼，“里面有你一个同胞受伤了。”  
“我的同胞？”帐外的声音很优雅，有精灵独特的发音腔调，通用语说得并不熟练。  
“跟你长得一样，又是个法师，难道不是你的同胞？”  
“哦，谢谢。”

寒风随着门帘的掀起吹了进来，费尔缩了缩脖子，眯起眼睛看了看进来的精灵，从那个精灵的身上传来了他厌恶的邪能魔法气息：“走开，血精灵。”  
“原来不是奎尔萨拉斯的精灵。”血精灵瞪着费尔，“一条没有家的狗。”  
“忘记了兽人如何蹂躏家园，恬不知耻的投靠部落，凯尔萨斯用一点点邪能魔法就把你们弄得神魂颠倒，至今都在银月城矗立着他的雕像……”  
“那又怎样？”血精灵冷笑，“凯尔萨斯为他的行为付出了代价。而你们呢？打着改版的凤凰旗，被放逐出了奎尔萨拉斯，在联盟那里做一条狗。”  
“你们又好到哪里去？”费尔反问，“部落难道把你们当成了上宾？希尔瓦娜斯对银月城可没有什么好脸色……”  
“那也总比不声不响就被囚禁在达拉然监狱等着被处死好。”血精灵走到了一张床铺前躺了下去，“我可没有什么好心情跟你吵架，明天还要上前线……”  
“那你就滚到别的帐篷去！”费尔的脸色更不好看。  
“只有你这个帐篷是有空位。”血精灵拉过被子盖好，闭上眼睛不说话了。  
费尔的脸差不多扭曲了，血精灵，对，还不是游侠的血精灵，看起来是个战士，铠甲都没有卸掉，一身脏兮兮的就躺在床上睡过去了！简直是让人无法忍受！除了邪能魔法，还有隐隐的汗味传了过来！费尔憋着气掀开了帐篷走了出去，寒冷的北风让他打了个哆嗦，虽然下面就是天灾之城，但是气味终归是好了很多。

一夜无话。  
费尔都不知道自己是怎么睡过去的，他只是被冷风吹得受不了，勉强回到了帐篷里，倒头就睡着了。

“啧。”血精灵起得很早，“味道真重。”  
费尔听到血精灵起床的声音之后，立刻睁开了眼睛，然后看到了血精灵鄙视的表情。  
“你的味道也不轻。”费尔坐了起来，“连游侠都不如，就会往泥里滚，没有半点精灵的样子。”  
“连续打仗没有时间洗澡不是再正常不过？”血精灵嘲讽地说，“倒是法师身上居然有那么重的味道……清洁术真是白学了。”

“艾维斯！”一个传令兵进了帐篷，“马上要出发了。”  
“我马上到。”血精灵匆匆取出干粮咬了两口，又灌了两口水就拎起了斧子，走出了帐篷。转头，传令兵看到了费尔：“大领主请你跟艾维斯一起去执行任务，刺杀地穴领主。”  
“我跟一个血精灵？”费尔诧异极了，“他是个战士，我是个法师，这种事情不应该是潜行者们干的活吗？！”  
“对不起，费尔法师。”传令兵歉然地说，“斥候被派往冰冠堡垒了，现在只能组成2人一组的暗杀小队去暗杀地穴领主跟诅咒教派的通灵法师。大领主说你们是同族，配合应该比别人默契。”  
费尔没有再说什么——即使他是法师，他也曾经属于奎尔萨拉斯，他知道军令意味着什么。搓了个块面包又弄出了点清水，吃喝完毕后，他就去了集合地点。

血精灵看到费尔的时候，脸色不太好，但是很快就接受了命令。战士虽然没有游侠那样轻便的步伐，但是对于一个精灵来说，还是比人类行进更为轻快一些，厚重的铠甲丝毫不影响他的行动。  
绕过重重的巡逻，费尔跟艾维斯终于找到了地穴领主，可以确认的是，地穴领主身边有四个诅咒教徒，必须在地穴领主发现之前，把这四个教徒干掉。  
血精灵看了看周围的环境，发现有块可以遮蔽的地方，便跟费尔交谈起来。费尔虽然讨厌血精灵，但还是同意了血精灵的方案。  
石头滚落的声音惊动了一个诅咒教徒，他离开了自己的位置，向外面走去……第二个，第三个，直到最后一个诅咒教徒被干掉之后，血精灵才长出了一口气，他笑着对费尔说：“干得不赖。”  
“我可以认为这是夸奖。”费尔回答，“现在开始对付地穴领主。”  
“当然。”血精灵摸了一把脸上溅上的鲜血，“注意保护好自己。”

飞掷出武器之后，地穴领主发现了他们，怒吼着进他们奔去，八只腿奔跑的速度很快，血精灵一个大跳过去，就与地穴领主交上了火，利用自己的优势，不断地控制与攻击地穴领主的弱点，费尔在后面招出了水元素，开始搓冰箭。一开始他们还算默契，随着交手时间的增长，血精灵的躲闪开始有些狼狈——地穴领主的铠甲实在是很难对它形成强有力的攻击，最终，血精灵一个躲闪不及，被挑了出去，地穴领主迅速向费尔奔去，血精灵看到后，强忍伤痛，对地穴领主做了一个挑衅的动作，被激怒的地穴领主放弃了费尔向血精灵奔去。迅速换上盾牌，给了一记盾击后，血精灵单膝点地，手执盾牌立在身前。  
费尔明白过来，迅速召唤镜像、寒冰宝珠，加大了对于地穴领主的攻击，终于攻破了地穴领主的防御，让他彻底死去。在地穴领主死去的瞬间，血精灵也倒在了地上。费尔跑了过去，把血精灵翻了过去，看到他的胸腹间的铠甲已经破碎，有一条长长的伤口横在那里，皱了皱眉之后，法师把血精灵的铠甲卸掉，又制造出少量的清水对伤口清洗——所幸伤口没有伤及内脏，只是划开了肌肤。找出了随身带的霜纹绷带，费尔小心翼翼地将伤口缠好，然后把卸掉的铠甲收拾在一起，开始吟唱群体传送，在呻吟的最后一刻，费尔看到了无数的石像鬼向自己扑来，幸好，法术已经呻吟完毕了。白光闪过，费尔带着艾维斯回到了北伐军山峰。

“牧师！”回到营地的第一件事情，费尔就在大喊：“有没有牧师！有人受了重伤需要急救！”  
“哦，圣光！”一个圣骑士匆匆跑来，“牧师都在忙，我想我可以帮帮你。他这是怎么了？”  
“被地穴领主击中了，我给他简单的包扎了一下。”  
“哦，地穴领主！”圣骑士赶紧看了看包扎的伤口，“你没有驱逐掉伤口的腐尸毒！哦，圣光！幸好你遇到的是我，我先给他驱散了腐尸的毒素！”  
经过圣骑士的紧急救助，艾维斯总算是睁开了眼睛，他看了看旁边站着的费尔，还有正在用圣光治疗自己的圣骑士，说了一句：“谢谢。”就再次昏过去。

费尔没有离开艾维斯的身边——因为在最后一刻，他知道艾维斯那个挑衅意味着什么，他是一个战士，没有把危险留给身后的法师，而是把危险留给了自己，等于是他救了自己一条命，否则现在躺在这里的就是自己了。虽然不想承认，但是对于血精灵的这种救助他还是很感激的，另外一方面，即使他们脱离了银月城，不属于奎尔萨拉斯，但是他们只是政见不和，而且……现在凯尔萨斯已经死了，只是银月城政府不接受他们。揉了揉眉心，法师又制造了一些面包与清水，叫人送给那些从前线回来的战士们。

一夜之后，艾维斯醒了过来，从他的面色上看，应该已经好了七七八八。看着在自己床边打盹的法师，血精灵心中有一种微妙的情绪升了起来——他们不过是因为反对吸食他人魔法而被放逐的族人，也许他们认为吸食他人魔法是一种没有底限的行为，只是他们从来没有回到太阳之井被摧毁的奎尔萨拉斯，不知道那段时间里，族人的生存有多么的不容易，看着自己的亲友因为没有足够的魔法供给陷入疯狂，堕落成为失心者，如果没有王子殿下带来的那个方法，或许他们早就被缺少魔法供给折磨死，虽然后来王子殿下带来了毁灭世界的灾难，但那真是还是王子殿下吗？所有的精灵都知道，当时回到银月城的王子殿下只是一具尸体……一具尸体，真正的王子殿下……早就死了。很多精灵都相信，在奎尔丹尼斯岛上的那个邪恶的、像僵尸一样的王子殿下，只是一具傀儡，一具被恶魔制造出来的傀儡，但是他们不能那么说出来，因为奎尔萨拉斯不能表示出来对于死去君主的同情，艾泽拉斯大陆已经视王子殿下为恶魔，谁能相信那个僵尸一样的王子殿下不是他们的王子殿下？起码不是他们送走的那个王子殿下。  
“我没事了。”艾维斯强撑着起了床，惊动了旁边守护着费尔：“谢谢你将我救了回来。”  
“你也救我一命，算是两清。”看到艾维斯那个冷漠的眼神，费尔心里一沉，随即就明白了过来，毕竟他们已经不是一个种族。

过了没有多久，艾维斯离开了北伐军山峰，他参加了进攻冰冠堡垒的战斗，他要将巫妖王斩落于地，为了他的祖国为了他的同胞为了他死去的亲人。费尔突然流下泪来，他已经没有祖国了——他们被奎尔萨拉斯所驱逐出去，他们，只能在银色盟约里生活，代表着在达拉然的联盟势力，而联盟真的把他们当成一个盟友吗？走在达拉然的街道上，不期然看到了夺日者的住所，信步走向那里，却被卫兵彬彬有礼地拦住，请他去银色盟约的领地报道。  
迎面走来了一个血精灵的战士，他的身上满是鲜血，身形踉跄，费尔一下子就认出了那个身影，他迎了上去，抱住了摇摇欲坠的血精灵，找到了牧师。

“太迟了。”牧师摇了摇头，“他受了重伤，能够勉强回来已经很不错了，他的伤势已经无法治愈，只能让他在这个世界上多留片刻。”  
“你有什么要说的吗？”费尔直直地盯着血精灵，心里异常难受。  
“没有打倒巫妖王，我很遗憾。”艾维斯挤出了一个笑容，“我很快就能看到我的兄弟姐妹了，还有在天灾破城时，死去的父母……”带着遗憾，血精灵闭上了眼睛。

当巫妖王倒在地上，被泰瑞纳斯的灵魂抱起来的时候，费尔愤怒地心情得到了平复。在艾维斯死去之后，他向夺日者报道，作为夺日者旗下的法师，他参加了部落讨伐巫妖王的军队，他心里清楚这是为了谁。在巫妖王倒下的一刹那，他似乎看到了艾维斯，看着他那个如释重负的表情，以及为了家人复仇之后高兴的样子。  
他回到了奎尔萨拉斯，他不再是一名高等精灵——从此，他是一名血精灵。


	11. 实际情况

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 血精灵牧师X兽人战士
> 
> 一个血精灵牧师在奥格瑞玛寻找419对象的故事。  
> R18有啊。

在兽人眼中，血精灵就是一群弱不经风的瘾君子——毕竟他们连自己的国家都守护不住，近期内虽然收复了不少土地，那都是黑暗女王的帮助。  
前面有个穿着白色丝绸袍子的牧师，尖尖的耳朵和纤瘦匀称的身材，分明告诉这个强壮的兽人，那是个漂亮的血精灵。  
“请问，格罗玛什要塞怎么走？”牧师似乎是知道战士跟在他的身后，转过身用相当流利的兽人语来问。  
战士上下打量了一下血精灵——虽然没有女兽人那样强壮，却是样貌精致，彬彬有礼，不由得想到了一些传闻：血精灵很多基佬，虽然不像兽人那样干起来爽快，却也有一些别样的风情。兽人想了想，对牧师说：“我可以带你去。”  
“非常感谢。”血精灵微微颔首。

七拐八拐，兽人把血精灵领进了暗影裂口。  
“这是哪里？”牧师显然察觉到了不对，“这么偏远幽暗的地方，不像是大酋长居住的地方。”  
“我们兽人传统的居住场所，就是洞穴里，大酋长也不会例外。”战士咧着嘴说，“再拐一个地方，就到了大酋长呆的地方了。”  
“原来如此。”血精灵点了点，继续跟在兽人的后面，慢慢地向幽暗的民居走去。

进了民居之后，兽人就把门紧紧地锁上了。  
“宝贝儿。”看着漂亮的血精灵，战士就扑上去搂住了，舔舐着他的尖耳朵，“从你进入奥格瑞玛，我就看上你了，做我的情人吧？”  
牧师微微笑了笑，没有挣脱兽人的怀抱，任由兽人舔舐他的耳朵，还有意无意地蹭了蹭他的腿间，让战士一下子就激动起来，他抱住牧师又亲又啃，翻身把牧师压在床上，掀起了他的长袍，隔着底裤轻轻地舔了几下，就迫不及待地扯掉了牧师的底裤，揉搓起腿间垂下的卵囊，不一会儿牧师的阴茎就挺立起来，顶端的龟头伸了出来，分泌出透明的液体。  
“宝贝儿，你真美。”兽人放开了牧师，开始脱自己的衣服，露出了精壮的身体和胯下的雄伟，“一会儿让你好好尝尝。”  
“那真要谢谢你了。”牧师的眼神清澈，除了胯间的挺立，根本看不出什么不同来，兽人也没有太多的警惕，以为牧师是对于刚才他的技巧进行夸奖，上去抱住牧师去亲，准备狠狠地干这个精灵。  
兽人是顺利的扑上去了，却不是把牧师压在身下，而是自己被牧师扑倒：“这么热情啊，宝贝儿？”  
“是啊。”牧师笑着俯下身去，用手指围着兽人的乳头打转，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“不，当然喜欢。”兽人笑嘻嘻地说，双手不自觉地去揉捏起了血精灵的臀瓣，“一会儿让你爽个够。”  
“一定会的。”牧师抬手就上了个痛给兽人，在战士没有反应过来之前，把他的双手绑在了床头，又分开他的双腿绑在了床尾。一双纤细修长的手指开始抚摸战士的身体，乳头、大腿内侧、还有翘起阴茎下的卵囊，战士觉得浑身像是着了火一样，挺立的阴茎青筋暴起，伸出的龟头也不断地淌出液体。  
“宝贝儿，你把我放开啊，要不然怎么让你爽？”兽人完全没有意识到血精灵的意图，他觉得自己吃掉血精灵是很正常的事情，很多血精灵都是被他们这样征服的，甚至成为了长期的情人。  
“谁说我这样就不能爽了？”牧师笑了起来，带上了一副橡胶手套，又在上面涂了润滑剂，贴在兽人的后穴上，慢慢地按摩着。  
“宝贝儿，你应该在下面让人疼爱……”兽人挣扎了几下，发现绳子绑得非常有技巧，基本上是无法挣开的，不由得放缓了语气，“而且在上面很累的，你这么纤细，真怕你体力不足。”  
“这就不劳你费心了。”牧师将一根手指插了进去，旋转开拓着。  
兽人很不服气，他平时都是堂堂正正地输给了对方后，心甘情愿地被对方干，但是这样被血精灵阴着被干，让他撕下表面上看起来不错的脾气。  
“你这个尖耳朵的丧家之犬！有本事把我放开，我们单挑之后，再决定上下！……”兽人气喘吁吁地吼着。血精灵似乎是充耳不闻，只是将手握住他挺立的阴茎，慢慢地撸动起来，让兽人后半段的话语就此湮灭。  
“很多兽人都这么说过我。”牧师又插进了一根手指，可以很清楚地听到“啧啧”的水声。  
兽人喘息着听着血精灵的自语，他突然哭的自己似乎是找错了对象，这个血精灵十分狡猾，而且十分的有耐性，这倒是让兽人有些吃惊。  
“看来，你也是饥渴得很呐！”血精灵的手指增加到了三根，兽人发现自己开始有些依恋血精灵的手指，他觉得那三根纤细的手指，似乎更容易让他的前列腺受到刺激，那股酸麻的感觉直冲大脑，他似乎在不知不觉中，将精液射了出来。血精灵看着自己手上的精液，吃吃地笑了：“真是令人意外……不过，说明我的技术很好，不是吗？”

精灵的尺寸已然无法与兽人相比，但是他们的技巧是一流的，至少兽人在被干射了两次后，有些惧怕精灵会再次干自己，他觉得下身有些软了，两条腿都不听使唤了，再被干下去，估计就要精尽人亡了。反观精灵，却还没有释放第二次，精致的脸庞上挂着红晕，简直是可口美味极了。  
咽了咽口水，兽人的欲望再次复苏，他极度渴望将血精灵压在身下，即使两条腿已经软了，却让他意外地挣脱了手上的绳索，他一把抱住了血精灵，粗暴地吸吮着乳头，手指顺着脊沟滑向臀缝，试图让血精灵骑在自己的身上，供他颠弄。  
“不要做白日梦了，兽人。”血精灵挣脱出一只手来击向他的脑后，兽人想躲开，却因为刚才搂住血精灵太紧，导致无法躲开。  
兽人晕了过去，血精灵低头看了看被啃咬红肿的乳头，突然兴致全失，草草地抽插几下后，抽出来撸射在了兽人身上，才用兽人的衣服擦了擦身体，捞起自己的衣服，穿戴整齐后离开。

“请问，格罗玛什要塞怎么走？”血精灵牧师拦住了一个兽人，彬彬有礼的问，看到兽人眼中闪烁的欲望，一副什么都不明白的样子。兽人好心地表示，自己可以带路，牧师就毫无防备地跟了上去。


	12. [死亡骑士X圣骑士]淬血长矛

周围散落着食尸鬼的碎块，腐臭的气息在血骑士的身边蔓延开来。血骑士单膝点地，用手中的武器支撑着身体，半垂着头大口大口地喘息着，在稍稍平复了呼吸之后，他才抬起头扫视四周，确认没有食尸鬼之后，踉踉跄跄地站了起来，寻找那匹陪伴他的奎尔萨拉斯战马。  
“嘶——”  
马鸣声传来，血骑士回头，立刻稳住了步伐，摆出了作战的姿势。  
那是一个死亡骑士。  
符文重剑被他执于手上，黑色的萨钢盔甲上散发着邪恶气息。

审判。  
充满了神圣的气息直接向死亡骑士冲击过来，死亡骑士微微抬手，几柄飞舞的符文小剑将审判格挡下来，一圈暗影气息落在了血骑士脚下，感觉到了圣光被脚下的暗影吸取走，血骑士立刻离开了那片诡异的土地，却是立刻近身用长矛刺了进去。  
“咯”的一声，长矛被符文重剑架住，阴冷的气息直接落在了血骑士的身上，让他不得不踉跄后退了两步，单手召唤圣光净化身上被死亡骑士种下的邪恶气息。

驱邪。  
血骑士再次发动了攻击，他利用亡灵惧怕圣光的优势，用圣光去驱除死亡骑士的邪恶气息，死亡骑士根本不在乎，同样用邪恶气息来攻击血骑士。  
暗影能量被他的盔甲拦下，却看到死亡骑士的攻击越来越凶猛，刚刚的攻击似乎让死亡骑士得到了补充。又是一道暗影的冲击，血骑士来不及躲闪，轻易地被符文重剑劈倒在地，殷红的血从胸口的碎甲处流了出来……血骑士看着越来越近的死亡骑士，奋力将手中的长矛刺了出去，却被死亡骑士抓住，用力夺过，扔到了一边。趁着死亡骑士处理长矛的时候，血骑士召唤圣光给自己治愈，勉强愈合伤口后，捂住胸口向后方跑去。死亡骑士拎着符文重剑在他身后追逐，时不时用暗影能量汲取他的生命；血骑士边跑边对死亡骑士释放圣光，但仅仅能阻止死亡骑士步伐很短的时间。  
毕竟消耗过大，血骑士最终脸色惨白地被死亡骑士打倒在地上，剑尖指着喉咙。

血骑士闭上了双眼，等待最后时刻的来临。  
“滚。”低沉的吼声从上方传来，血骑士睁开眼睛，看到了死亡骑士佝偻着身躯，似乎很痛苦的样子，他扫视了四周，迅速跑开了。  
“艾维斯……”在血骑士离开不久之后，死亡骑士站起了身体，眺望着血骑士离开的背影，久久。

☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆

浑身血污的血骑士闯进了阿斯塔洛的房间：“有死亡骑士在死亡之痕。”报告完之后，血骑士就昏了过去。

柔软的圆床，青色的纱帐，鲜花的芬芳从窗外透了过来，阳光洒在了血骑士苍白的脸上。沉重的眼皮似乎怎么也睁不开，但是血骑士知道自己不能昏迷太久，强行睁开眼睛，看到了坐在床边的阿斯塔洛，想要挣扎得行礼，却被按在了床上。  
“我代表晨锋军团对你及时上报的情报表示感谢。”顿了一下，阿斯塔洛继续说，“阿尔萨斯居然派出了死亡骑士给达尔坎用，真是令人惊讶，你能告诉我，他们是怎么战斗的吗？”  
“谢谢您的赞赏。”血骑士恭敬地说，“我是在消灭了围攻食尸鬼碰到的那个死亡骑士，他似乎不畏惧圣光，而且他们的邪恶气息令人惊讶，似乎还可以利用伤害对方来治疗自己身上的轻伤。我伺机逃走的时候，被他用暗影能量伤害了心脏，好像我的生命被抽走一样。”

阿斯塔洛安慰了血骑士几句，就立刻去找了大法师罗曼斯。  
“达尔坎真是不遗余力。”罗曼斯讥讽地说，“为了那个屠夫，真是尽心尽力。”  
“没有想到，他居然还活着。”阿斯塔洛附和着说，“艾薇娜女士不是打死他了吗？”  
“恐怕他早就成为巫妖了。”

“奈哲尔。”  
闭着眼睛在床上休息的血骑士喃喃自语。他在被死亡骑士呵斥走的时候，认出了那个死亡骑士：奈哲尔·掠日。是他童年一起长大的伙伴，他们都是现任摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆的手下，他以为奈哲尔已经死在了保卫银月城的战斗中，没有想到他会成为一名死亡骑士。  
“你还不如当时杀了我。”血骑士想着，心里异常苦涩，他要面对好友的第二次死亡吗？

☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆

休养了几日后，血骑士回归了晨锋军团。  
“多亏你的情报。”莉亚林德女士微微颔首，“那个死亡骑士跑了，达尔坎也被一个勇士闯入戴索姆杀死了。”  
“这是我应尽的职责。”血骑士躬身施礼。

回到晨锋军团后，血骑士照样去死亡之痕击杀那些食尸鬼——奎尔萨拉斯不会允许食尸鬼这种肮脏的生物出现在自己的国土上，尤其是在魔导师平台上的那场战争结束后，血骑士与远行者部队加强了对死亡之痕的清理。  
血骑士又一次遇到了那个死亡骑士，他看着一身萨钢盔甲的死亡骑士，低声说：“奈哲尔·掠日。”  
“那是谁？”死亡骑士平静地开口，“圣骑士，你准备好拥抱死亡了吗？”  
“我不是圣骑士，我是血骑士，我为了奎尔萨拉斯而战！”  
“如果你战败了呢？”  
“任凭你处置。”血骑士讥讽地说，“反正就是死而已。”

制裁。  
血骑士上来就发动攻击，将圣光灌注全身，跟着就是审判、十字军打击、驱邪，等到死亡骑士从制裁中醒来的时候，血骑士正打算用裁决了结他。  
一道暗影能量突然缠绕到了他的脖子上，他感到一阵窒息。  
邪恶的虫群围绕在死亡骑士身边，地面上的鲜红与枯黄，还有被召唤出的食尸鬼、石像鬼，让刚刚清醒的血骑士，不得不释放神圣风暴，还有清洁术来保证自己不受邪恶的侵袭……凛冽的寒风包裹着死亡骑士的身体，也逐渐麻木着血骑士的身体。  
一个踉跄，血骑士向后退了一步，胸口的铠甲被重剑划破。  
“你输了。”符文重剑直接挑起了血骑士的长矛，暗影能量再次侵入了血骑士的胸口，那道如同他生命的绿色光芒注入到了死亡骑士的身体里。  
血骑士惨笑地跪在他的面前，破碎的铠甲渗出了鲜红色的血液，他抬头看着死亡骑士：“杀了我吧。”

“杀了你？”死亡骑士似乎是在思考什么，突然伸出手指沾上了血骑士的伤口，将手套上的鲜血放在嘴边添了一下，“你的血液，让我感到了悲伤。”  
“能有什么悲伤。”血骑士的眼睛晦暗不明，他不知道死亡骑士是什么意思，他只能愣愣地抬头盯着死亡骑士，看着他放下了重剑，离着他的脸越来越近，直到冰冷的双唇吻上了他的双唇。  
熟悉的触感，让血骑士攀住了死亡骑士的脖子，他在急切地回应着死亡骑士的吻，就如同他们在奎尔萨拉斯破灭之前那样。  
良久，死亡骑士松开了血骑士的双唇。  
“艾维斯。”低低地轻语在血骑士的耳边呢喃着。  
血骑士浑身一震，不可思议地望着死亡骑士，想从那双闪烁着冰蓝色火焰的目光中，看出些什么来，但是很快一声熟悉的哨声打断了他的思维，也让他眼睁睁地看着死亡骑士召唤出骸骨战马，骑上之后，离他远去。

“艾维斯。”莉亚德琳女士召唤了圣光治疗他的伤口，“那个死亡骑士呢？”  
“跑了。”艾维斯虚弱地说，“他重伤了我，看到游侠过来，就跑了。”  
“刚刚接到大酋长的口信，死亡骑士，有一部分从阿尔萨斯那里叛变了。这个死亡骑士既然来到了奎尔萨拉斯，而我们剿灭达尔坎的时候，又没有看到这个死亡骑士，很可能就是叛变的死亡骑士。虽然不知道他为什么来到奎尔萨拉斯，但应该将他送归幽暗城。”  
“我们不能收留他吗？”艾维斯抬头看着莉亚德琳，“他很可能生前是个高等精灵。”  
“幽暗城的黑暗女王，生前还是奎尔萨拉斯的游侠将军。”莉亚琳德突然加重了语气，“这是摄政王的命令。”

☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆

死亡骑士骑着骸骨战马漫无目的地走着，他对于那个差点儿死在他手上的血骑士，似乎产生了一种难以琢磨的感情，这是在他成为死亡骑士后，从来没有过的感情。  
他还记得他在黑锋要塞的时候，常年听到的就是“阿尔萨斯的意志高于一切”。因为他的服从，因为他的勇猛，阿尔萨斯把他派往了曾经的永恒国度——奎尔萨拉斯，去协助一个叫达尔坎的巫妖。  
当他踏入奎尔萨拉斯的土地，看到了破败的幽魂之地，他却没有去往戴索姆，而是顺着死亡之痕向北走去，直到遇到了那个血骑士。  
那个血骑士似乎很吃惊他的到来，但很快就发动了攻击。  
消耗体力大半的血骑士当然不是自己的对手，他本来打算直接杀了那个血骑士，却突然在脑海的深处浮现出一幕幕画面。  
那是血骑士的脸，只是那时的血骑士身穿着牧师长袍，与他走在一起，他当时也不是死亡骑士，而身着轻便皮甲的游侠。他们之间很亲密，甚至在银栎树下偷偷地接吻。  
他命令血骑士离开，却在血骑士离开后，喊出了他的名字——艾维斯。

记忆如潮水一般涌来。  
与他并肩坐在一起的牧师，跟他谈论着未来的理想；与他一起进入了远行者部队，成为了他们小分队的专属牧师；与巨魔的战斗中，他身负重伤，却是牧师不离不弃，硬是用精神控制了巨魔，给予了致命一击后，背着他跑回了远行者的营地……最后的画面定格在了他死前的一刻——  
无边无际的天灾冲向了他与牧师。  
他一边利用奥术能量疯狂射向天灾，一边掩护着牧师撤退，直到他退无可退，才利用最后的射击技能，将牧师身边的天灾吸引过去。  
牧师想帮他，却被他吼了起来：“快走！除了我还有其他人员需要你！”牧师不想走，他却冲向了天灾，将那些尸体从牧师身边拉走，在牧师的眼前消失在了天灾里……

“所以你成为了血骑士，是想替我报仇吗？”死亡骑士低声呢喃着，似乎感觉到了一丝暖意，在他成为死亡骑士后，他从来没有感觉到的温暖。  
他有些期待与血骑士的下次碰面。  
他也不会再去戴索姆去报道，他想要通过血骑士重新回到奎尔萨拉斯，他知道，血骑士不会抛弃他的——因为只有他抛弃过血骑士。

阿尔萨斯的意志高于一切。  
在死亡骑士想要去找血骑士的时候，他的脑海里再次响起了巫妖王的声音。死亡骑士的眼睛空洞起来，他转身向戴索姆奔去。

又是那个血骑士。  
死亡骑士盯着正在清理天灾的血骑士，看着他低声呼唤着，他曾经的名字：奈哲尔·掠日。  
他没有承认，他的头脑里再次响起了一个声音：阿尔萨斯的意志高于一切。  
血骑士向他攻击。  
凭借战斗的本能，死亡骑士抓住了血骑士攻击的空挡，一套攻击直接将他重伤，看到殷红的血液顺着破碎的铠甲渗出，死亡骑士脑海中的声音淡去，他伸出手指沾了上面的鲜血，并没有想象中的腥咸——他早就没有了任何的味觉，只是他看到血骑士的那个样子，有一丝丝的心疼，他扔下了符文重剑，把血骑士抱在怀里，对准那双柔软的嘴唇吻了下去。  
血骑士似乎是被死亡骑士的动作惊住了，他微张的嘴唇被死亡骑士长驱直入，直到冰冷的舌头卷住了的舌头，他才有点反应。  
出乎死亡骑士预料，血骑士不仅没有排斥他，还搂住了他的脖子，热情回应他的吻，直到他将血骑士放在身下，用舌头舔舐血骑士的耳垂时，才低低地呼唤着：“艾维斯……”  
血骑士的身体在发抖，他的眼神清澈且明亮，充满了不可置信与希望，就在死亡骑士想跟血骑士说什么的时候。他听到了轻微的脚步声，顾不得血骑士的反应，死亡骑士捡起了符文重剑，召唤出骸骨战马，长扬而去。

☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆

回到营地，艾维斯心事重重。  
他被死亡骑士热吻的时候，感觉到了深重的爱意，就像当初他跟掠日在一起时的一样；但是两次战斗的毫不留情，又让他有些踯躅，死亡骑士究竟是怎么回事？想到了莉亚德琳女士的话，他有些丧气。如果奈哲尔真的摆脱了阿尔萨斯的控制，他又会被送往幽暗城……  
我该怎么办？  
血骑士陷入到了沉思。

“女士。”阿斯塔洛打断了莉亚德琳的沉思，“艾维斯似乎认识那个逃跑的死亡骑士。”  
“那个死亡骑士应该是阵亡者之一。”莉亚德琳自嘲地笑了笑，她想起了希尔瓦娜斯和她如同父亲般的导师，“大法师就没有跟摄政王阁下提起过？”  
“大法师忙着训练血法师部队，处理银月议会决议，恐怕真没有什么时间来了解这些……”顿了一下，阿斯塔洛接着说，“况且，有那个人的先例，大法师也不可能会让奎尔萨拉斯接纳一个死亡骑士……想想库尔迪拉，他原本就是隶属希尔瓦娜斯的游侠，现在不是归属了幽暗城，这才是那些觉醒的阵亡者，最好的归宿。”  
莉亚德琳没有再说什么，而是站起了身，向日怒之塔走去。阿斯塔洛默默地跟在她的身后，一言不发。

日怒之塔。  
洛瑟玛正在埋头处理公务。  
自从艾萨斯和希尔瓦娜斯的拜访后，整个奎尔萨拉斯就处于备战状态，虽然他更希望血精灵不要卷入这场战争，给予他们足够的休整时间，但就如同希尔瓦娜斯的威胁一样——部落不需要没有贡献的成员，既然接受了部落的庇护，就要为部落出力。

“洛瑟玛。”  
熟悉的声音让洛瑟玛惊讶的抬起了头，看着一身戎装的莉亚德琳，又有些微微的不适应，他还是喜欢当初那个穿着牧师长袍的莉亚德琳——可是，在奎尔萨拉斯破灭之后，有多少牧师、战士、游侠为了奎尔萨拉斯接受圣光的灌注，成为了血骑士？  
“有什么事吗，莉亚德琳？”洛瑟玛没有注意到跟在女伯爵身后的阿斯塔洛。  
“那个闯入奎尔萨拉斯的死亡骑士有眉目了。”女伯爵开门见山地说，“他是阵亡者之一，应该与我手下某个血骑士非常熟悉，两次只是重伤他，却没有要他的性命，与我们掌握到的'黑锋骑士团脱离了阿尔萨斯的掌控'的消息符合，就是不知道他有没有彻底清醒过来。”  
“这个情报很有用处。”洛瑟玛的口吻里带上了公式化的色彩，“但不是奎尔萨拉斯接受死亡骑士的理由……莉亚，当初整个血骑士团成立的时候，你还记得备人民异样的目光责备的感受吗？”  
“正因为知道，才明白他们的痛苦。”莉亚德琳小声说，“当那个人夺走了穆鲁，我前往沙塔斯觐见阿达尔的时候，曾经非常迷茫，直到温暖的圣光再次拥抱了我……如果这些阵亡者真的回归了奎尔萨拉斯，真心为奎尔萨拉斯而战，为什么不给他们一次机会？况且，在太阳井的战役中，我们也损失了很多的人，而阵亡者应该会怀着复仇的目的，前往诺森德。”  
“也许你是对的。”洛瑟玛站了起来，伸出手臂，很想拥抱一下莉亚德琳，却又缩了回去，因为他看到了女伯爵眼中的坚毅，他知道她并不需要一个怀抱，“我会去说服大法师和游侠将军。”

☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆

放任骸骨战马离开，奈哲尔慢慢地爬上了树。  
这是他作为游侠时的习惯之一，曾经还被艾维斯取笑过，说他返祖。  
死亡骑士的嘴角噙了一丝笑意，他想，以血骑士的恢复能力，应该在不久之后，还可以看到他，也许就可以跟他聊聊自己生前的事情。

在盔甲外的耳朵微微动了一下，他似乎听到了一些轻微的谈话声。  
“莉亚德琳女士让我们去跟一个死亡骑士谈判？”一个低沉的男声问。  
“摄政王阁下也是同意的。”一个清亮的男声回答，“听说是晨锋军团的血骑士与那个死亡骑士很熟悉。”  
“呵，早应该成为尸体的人，居然还敢回到奎尔萨拉斯！也就是那群窃取圣光的所谓‘圣骑士’才会这么想。”  
“他们已经被太阳之井接受了。现在的太阳之井，提供的不止是魔法能量，还有圣光。”顿了一下，那个清亮的声音继续说，“如果是我的亲人，以这种方式回来，我倒是很想再接纳他，只是希望他没有在死后杀过精灵……就像希尔瓦娜斯那样，我永远忘不掉她在银月城下的嚎叫，让我们失去的反抗意识，任凭那个屠夫驱使着天灾，将我们宰割。”

谈话声渐渐远去，死亡骑士的脸上已经凝重不少——心中的暖意，逐渐被寒意所取代，他明白那个交谈的含义。  
作为亡者，他应该被埋入墓地；作为亡者，他理应长眠……但是他被复活了起来，成为了阿尔萨斯的手下。  
即使是恢复了自主的意识又如何呢？奎尔萨拉斯还能接纳自己吗？还有，艾维斯……他会是自己乐观想像的那样吗？

艾维斯的脸色很不好。  
摄政王虽然表示可以接纳那些曾经的亡者，但是银月城的反对声，一浪高过一浪，甚至用血骑士曾经窃取圣光的事情来攻击摄政王。  
作为血骑士，他在接受灌注圣光时非常痛苦——因为他们不是在祈求圣光的赐予，而是窃取。正是因为血骑士的创立并不光彩，所以他们即使勇猛战斗，为奎尔萨拉斯作出过很多贡献，却仍然被人耻笑。  
如果奈哲尔回归了奎尔萨拉斯，作为死亡骑士的他，会比自己更为痛苦。  
他不希望奈哲尔痛苦，他只想他能够好好活着——他是忘不掉，奈哲尔将他身边的天灾引走，自己被天灾淹没。  
他不希望再经历那样的痛苦，即使是他接受圣光灌注的时候，都没有奈哲尔死在他眼前那样痛苦。

再次相遇的时候，艾维斯只是将手中的长矛插在地上，一步一步地走向死亡骑士。  
奈哲尔看着血骑士将淬血长矛插在地上，一步一步地向自己走来，伸出双手握住自己拿着符文重剑的手，轻声说：“离开奎尔萨拉斯吧，去往幽暗城，那才是亡者的归宿。”他将自己的嘴唇凑了过去，轻啄了一下后，又轻轻地说，“即使有摄政王跟银月议会的命令，死亡骑士也是被排斥的，我不希望你被排斥……”  
“我以为你会接纳我，没想到你也是跟那些人一样！”死亡骑士放下符文重剑，抓住了血骑士的双臂，“不要自以为是！……”  
“我不会嫌弃你！”血骑士打断了奈哲尔的话，急切地反驳着，“你去往幽暗城，申请调去幽魂之地，亡灵一直在协助我们防守那里，我也会申请调去那里……陪你。”  
死亡骑士却松开了手，定定地看着他：“我去了幽暗城，还可能回到奎尔萨拉斯吗？”  
血骑士为之一窒：“我不知道，但是幽暗城的黑暗女王是希尔瓦娜斯……”  
“很快，就要去诺森德征讨阿尔萨斯了，作为仇恨他的一员，我可能申请去往幽魂之地吗？”死亡骑士再次问血骑士。  
血骑士无言以对。  
不仅仅是奈哲尔，连他都想前往诺森德找阿尔萨斯复仇！  
他再次望向了死亡骑士，终于拉起了他的手：“我带你去见莉亚德琳女士，无论结果如何，我都会陪你一起。”  
死亡骑士笑了起来，然后扳过血骑士的头颅，深深地吻了下去。

☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆⊙▽⊙☆☆☆

“他叫什么名字？”莉亚德琳看着艾维斯领过来死亡骑士问。  
“奈哲尔·掠日。”死亡骑士回答，“曾经隶属于洛瑟玛·塞隆领主的游侠部队。”  
“我跟他一个分队，是专属牧师。”艾维斯补充。  
莉亚德琳打量起了艾维斯与奈哲尔，似乎明白了什么，她缓缓地说：“血骑士在人民那里的口碑并不好，死亡骑士即使是回归奎尔萨拉斯，也会被排斥。”  
“我知道。”奈哲尔微微躬身，“我不会呆在奎尔萨拉斯，我会去黑锋骑士团报道，跟随他们去往诺森德，为死去的同胞报仇。”  
“我也申请加入出征北伐的队伍。”艾维斯恳求着，“我想跟他一起再次战斗，不会再丢下他不管。”  
莉亚德琳深深地看了艾维斯一眼，才说：“我会向摄政王汇报。”

嚎风峡湾·复仇港。  
奈哲尔下了船，他将通过幽暗城亡灵的据点，前往黑锋骑士团营地，与黑锋骑士团汇合。艾维斯站在他的身后，从后面抱住了他：“答应我，在冰冠堡垒汇合前，不要死。我不想再面对你第二次死亡，也不想再次被你抛弃。”  
奈哲尔转身拥住了艾维斯，亲吻着他的双唇，直到血骑士感到窒息的时候，才放开了他，轻声说：“我们会一起冲向冰冠堡垒，向那个屠夫复仇！”  
“好。”艾维斯轻啄了一下死亡骑士的嘴唇。  
奈哲尔的嘴角上翘，再次吻住了艾维斯，汲取着他的气息，松开嘴唇的时候，血骑士的双唇已经有些红肿了。  
“冰冠堡垒见。”奈哲尔召唤出了骸骨战马，恋恋不舍地离开了。  
艾维斯抚摸着自己的嘴唇，向远去的奈哲尔挥着手——他们将再次并肩作战，为了奎尔萨拉斯！


	13. 哦，小魅魔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 末日守卫X血精灵术士

“不知道是哪个术士想寻求我的力量。”末日守卫克弗努斯看了看面前的灵魂碎片，“既然收了贡品就让我看看，不和口味，就直接让他去死好了。”

“是我献祭的灵魂碎片不够？”术士埃弗拉叹了口气，“果然想召唤一个魅魔并不容易，导师说魅魔都很漂亮……唔！”空间突然扭曲了一下，一个高大的末日守卫出现在埃弗拉面前。

克弗努斯看到了面前的术士——一个穿着十字交叉布带、比基尼短裤、黑色高筒丝袜和软底过膝长靴，织金般的长发柔顺服贴地披散在肩头，一对尖尖的耳朵微微抖动着，刀削斧刻一样的精致面容，深邃的翠色眼睛如同幽深的潭水，真是非常漂亮。  
“你是术士还是魅魔？”克弗努斯双手掐住了术士的腰将他提了起来，光滑细腻的肌肤和颇为柔韧的腰，让他忍不住摩挲了几下，心底的欲火升起了几分。  
“放开我！”术士扭动着身体，悬空的双腿乱蹬着，“你不能这么对待召唤你的术士。”  
“术士？”末日守卫拍了拍术士的屁股，“没有驾驭能力的术士，只能被恶魔来支配。”  
“我献祭了足够的灵魂碎片！”术士拍打着末日守卫的双臂，“按照契约，你应该协助我！”  
“之前你从来没有召唤过我，我们之间还没有建立正式的契约关系，小术士。”末日守卫并不在意术士的拍打，反而摩挲起他的屁股来，“不过，你要是与我建立契约，就把你的身体献祭出来，我会长时间守护在你的身边，让你得到最强大的力量。”  
被恶魔摩挲的屁股传来的异样感觉，让术士瞬间明白了“献祭身体”的含义，他犹豫地看着末日守卫，高大的恶魔比他高出近半身，健壮的身躯也是自己身体的一倍，瞄了一眼恶魔的胯下，心中升起了恐惧。  
“怎么，不愿意？”末日守卫看出了术士的犹豫，“只不过是献祭身体就可以长时间得到我的力量，还不用随时去搜刮灵魂碎片……哦，我被你召唤出来的时候，你嘟囔着穿魅魔装召唤魅魔？看来我可以在召唤时间过去之后，回去与魅魔们聊聊天，看看她们会不会告诉其他术士……居然会有这么愚蠢的术士。”  
术士吃惊地看着末日守卫——如果魅魔们将自己穿魅魔装召唤魅魔没有成功的事情传到术士协会那边，自己的学徒期就会被无限延长，一个连魅魔都召唤不出来的术士，根本无法称为一个术士，他很可能就会被术士协会赶出来，想到其他学徒跟导师鄙夷的目光，还有被讽刺的话语，术士最终点了点头。

手放在了胸前的十字带上，术士准备解开衣服献祭自己的身体，却被末日守卫抓住了他的手：“不要剥夺我的乐趣，术士。”绕到背后，末日守卫透过交叉的十字带，搓揉起他幼嫩的乳尖，粉红的乳尖迅速变得通红起来。  
“哈……”术士低声喘息着，他从来不知道被玩弄乳尖会让他的身体躁热起来，“不……”抓住末日守卫揉搓的手指，术士低声哀求着，“这个感觉……好奇怪。”  
“奇怪？”末日守卫低低地笑了，“一会儿你会感觉到不一样。”  
十字带终于被解开了，术士双手撑地跪在地上，不住地喘着粗气。  
“嘶——”一声抽气，末日守卫的隔着比基尼短裤揉搓起来。熟悉的快感顿时冲入大脑，让术士一阵眩晕。察觉到了术士的变化，末日守卫顺势褪掉了短裤，粗糙的手掌握住了细小的顶端，不过是用指甲微微刮搔了几下，滑腻的液体就流淌了出来，沾染了他的手指。  
“还不够……”末日守卫摊开手掌看了看，嘟囔了一句，继续揉搓着术士的胯下。滑腻的液体越来越多，末日守卫终于掰开了术士的屁股，将手指插了进去。术士的呼吸有了瞬间的停顿，仅仅是进去一个指节就让术士感到了难受，他知道恶魔的胯间，绝对会比手指还要粗。胯间再次被握住，积累的快感让术士渐渐放松下来，末日守卫的手指再次插了进去，稍稍有些阻碍之后，就顺利的进去了。  
“唔……”辗转按压的手指触碰到了术士的敏感点，他的身体猛然颤抖了一下，身体更加放松下来，让末日守卫的第二根手指顺利进入。术士的身体越发的放松起来，甚至小声地呻吟了出来，他摇着屁股配合着末日守卫手指抽插的节奏，在不知不觉中，毫不费力地吃进了三根手指。看到自由进出的三根手指，末日守卫扯掉了自己的短裤，扶着胯间的硬挺慢慢地顶了进去。  
“呃……啊……”尽管术士已经能够吃进三根手指，但对于那根几乎相当于他手臂粗细的硬挺，还是略有些吃力，末日守卫只好退出去，再次耐心地刺激术士的身体，直到他再次放松下来……“噗”的一声，整根东西完全插了进去。末日守卫抓住了术士的腰身，缓缓地抽插了起来。  
术士也没有想到自己居然吞进了那么粗壮的东西，不过是缓缓地抽插了几下，就让他的腰间酸软起来，快感像被点燃的引信一样窜了上来，他的呻吟声陡然变成了尖叫声，一股白浊喷洒在地上。  
末日守卫有些不满，才进去不久就被强烈地挤压着，他看到术士伏在地上不停地喘息着，才发觉他被自己插射了。  
拍了拍术士的屁股，末日守卫并没有停止征伐，反而恶劣地在术士的体内碾压起来。术士借着高潮过后的疲惫将自己的脸埋了起来，他居然被插射了，现在还摇着屁股求继续，胯间也再次挺立，羞臊的他只好当了一只鸵鸟。看到术士这么可爱的反应，末日守卫觉得更有趣了，他的动作突然加快，让埋在头发里的术士发出了尖叫，还有隐约的抽泣声。  
征伐突然停止，在术士还没有反应的情况下，他的身体被翻转了过来，如同手臂粗细的硬物出现在他的眼前，他怯生生地看着末日守卫，身体向后蹭了蹭，就被抓了回来，眼睁睁地看着自己怎么吞下那个硬物。  
“唔……”正面的交合，从视觉上刺激着术士，他看着末日守卫是怎么征伐于他，又是怎么刺激他的身体，刺激得他挺立的胯间再次颤抖得射了出来，乳白色的液体溅在了恶魔的腹部、胸膛上。  
折起的双腿不住地颤抖着，术士的胯间第三次颤巍巍地挺立起来，他哀求地看着末日守卫，双手胡乱地抓着僵硬的手臂：“我不行了……”  
“你想不想让我存在的时间更长一点？”末日守卫引诱着，“跟我签下契约？”  
术士迷茫的眼睛望着恶魔，最终点了点头。

胯间几乎射不出任何东西，术士的脸色惨白，从扔在一边的衣服里摸索出一块治疗石握在手里，邪能透过手掌慢慢地吸收，让他几乎瘫软的身体恢复了些许活力，他开始挤压体内不知餍足的东西，迫使末日守卫将温热的液体射了出来。  
“我叫克弗努斯，小术士。”末日守卫用恶魔语告诉了术士自己的名字，“不要记错了，否则下次出现的末日守卫，就不会像我这样了。”  
“埃弗拉·掠日。”术士的声音几不可闻，“我可以永久地召唤你？”  
“是的，小术士。”克弗努斯回答，“什么时候我要消失了，你只要这样献祭自己的身体，就可以让我待在你身边。”  
“谢谢。”


End file.
